Infinite Stratos the Dark Side of Ichika
by Wizard boy64
Summary: This story take place in the third year of the IS academy. Where Ichika have a Dark Side that awaken and know the truth of everything and everyone even how he control an IS. But let see if Ichika given to the truth of everything or be clueless.
1. Chapter 1 The third year start part 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me**

As Ichika woke up, he looks around to notice he in the world were the sky is up, there water you can walk, and trees with no leaves only. He stands up to notice that the White Knight IS was right in front of him he tries to talk to her "hey do know where are we" with a curious tone.

As he waited to the IS to respond but he heard a voice that he never heard before " **What the matter kid are you finally realize that this is your mind or that your head is still in cloud**."

Ichika look around to replied with a nervous tone "What? Who are you and what did you say" he stops looking around "you said were in my mind but if that true come here so I can see you **.** "

" **Sorry kid but the time not right beside your still clueless to know what the real reason you control the IS and that you still afraid that you can't even admit your fear.** "

The voice went silent, Ichika just look back of the White Knight IS hoping that it will replied to him "who was that and what did he mean that I'm still afraid" as he talks to her she just points her IS finger at him.

Then he hears a voice that sound like Houki "Wake up Ichika we have kendo drill today so wake up!"

As he closes his eye and reopen, he in his dorm room with Houki in her kendo uniform still tell him to wake up. He lifts his back and said "hey Houki what going on."

She replied with a serious tone "Ichika your late for your Kendo training, get dress to go I'll wait for you in the dojo" she changes her tone to shy "or do you want me wait for you so we can walk together." As she put her left hand to her hand hope that he will say yes.

He replied with a normal tone "Don't worry I'll catch up so just go and I'll meet you there." When he said that Houki face change to anger because she just a romantic moment with him but he still clueless to know romance. Houki lift her wooden sword to hit Ichika in the head for being dumb. "Ow. What was that for?" as replied to her angry tone.

Houki walk to the door angry to say "Nothing" she shut the door with fierce force.

As he went to the bathroom to shower, the water was pour that he was thinking about the voice that he hears from his head 'He sound so familiar but I can't put my finger on it and why did she point me when I ask her who is he'. As he finishes dressing up he went to get dress and left his room to the dojo. When he was walking he pass his sister in her teacher uniform he replied in a happy tone "hey Chifuyu what going on."

She replied with her normal serious tone "Call me Ms. Orimura understand."

Ichika replied "Ok Ms. Orimura" knowing her sister will say that but he need to talk to her "I need to talk with you about something so when you have time call me so we can talk."

Chifuyu look back and said "I'm busy today remember don't be late for class ok" as she turn back and kept walking to the class room.

Ichika replied "Ok Ms. Orimura, I won't be late" with a nervous tone knowing that his sister may not have the answer to his question about the voice. He wonders what he said what is the real reason I control an IS he look to his IS bracelet curious to know what it meant.

He decided go to get breakfast because he felt that with this in his mind he couldn't practice. Ichika walk to the cafeteria, as he waited in line he see Charlotte and Laura eating breakfast, Charlotte saw Ichika and call out to his to say with a happy tone "Ichika come to sit down with me and Laura." When she said that he got his breakfast of orange juice, pancake and bacon on his tray walk to his friend "So Ichika why are you wearing a kendo uniform were you training with Houki?" she ask him.

He replied with a sad tone "Well I felt that I couldn't practice today because I have something in mind that feel weird" he cut his pancake and put it his mouth to chow.

Laura replied finishing her meal that "My dear bride if you continued to think about it you will never get stronger until you get over it."

"Yes Laura that right, if you have this in your mind going to be distracted today the first day of our third year in IS Academy so you should tell us we are friends are we not". Charlotte replied with a happy tone.

Ichika finish chewing his pancake to replied "This morning when I was sleeping I was dreaming but I have seen this more than twice but this time I heard this voice that feel familiar voice" as he reach for his orange juice took a sip "it said that I was in my mind, that he know the reason I control the IS and that I'm still afraid but I won't admit it" he put his drink down and grab another piece another pancake "I can't know if it was my mind playing tricks or that-that I know the voice from somewhere or someone." He put the pancake in his mouth chew it still wonder.

Charlotte and Laura hear what Ichika taking that he confuses or that his playing tricks on him. Charlotte replied "Ichika if something bothering you it very good that you told us because if you bottle this up you will only focus on it Ichika." As she sip her tea and see Ichika face turn to a little smile.

Laura replied "it true what Charlotte saying that you bottle this in you won't focus what in front of you in battle that you will lose" with a serious tone.

"Thank you for listening and for helping me to stop focusing on it" Ichika replied but the truth is that he curious to know what is true or not.

When the group left the cafeteria, Ichika run to his room change to his IS academy uniform then went to his class 1-1. As the day went to a regular routine, Chifuyu tell everyone to get ready for IS train but then a thunder storm came out they decided to get an early lunch, Houki get off he desk and walk to Ichika to say "Ichika why weren't you at the Dojo for your training because of you I miss breakfast also I was late for class explain" with an angry tone.

Ichika try to explain but then Charlotte walk to them to explain "Houki, Ichika promise me and Laura that we will lunch today for the first day of the third year." She lied because if everyone start to know they will start worrying for him today.

Ichika talk to continued Charlotte lie "Yeah I promised them that why I didn't go Houki." But then he looks to Houki face with that she was angry at Charlotte.

Houki replied with anger "So you're the reason that Ichika came late for training today and you didn't tell me."

"we try to tell you I even ask Laura to send you a text" Charlotte continued to lie hoping Laura could back her up.

Laura stand up from her desk walk to the group showing her phone that she sends the text "look I send the text to you, Cecilia, Lingyin, and Kanzashi. Look at your phone." As she got her phone to see if they were speaking the truth.

"Wait what? How? I check my phone this morning how can it be Cecilia check your phone to." Houki replied.

Cecilia took her phone out to check if she got text "It true. Ok well tomorrow let did it again ok because if he having Breakfast again without me I'll make sure none of you eat with him." With an angry tone, Cecilia walk to the group.

Charlotte was curious to know how Laura can do that even the date and time but she got connection. She tries to stop arguing "Ok how about you two eat lunch with Ichika today."

As Houki and Celcilia look to each, shuck there head up and down to say, "We agree."

They went to the cafeteria because outside was raining still cafeteria also they pack lunch Ichika felt happy because Houki made him lunch and Celilia too but her cooking was awful let hope it improve in the summer break. As they went to the cafeteria the alert system went on, the speaker went on to say "All student with personal IS go outside, it Phantom Task" it was Maya Yamada on the speaker.

As Ichika, Houki, and Ceclilia run to fight Phantom, Ichika was worry that he can't forget what it told him because if he can't this will be the end for him.

Chifuyu and Maya were in the battle arena, seeing the threat it was eight of Phantom task IS ready to attack. Then they saw Laura and Charlotte IS unit, Chifuyu got a microphone to tell both "Bodewig and Dunois hold them off for a while'll until the other come."

Both of them said roger, but they hope that this fight won't effect Ichika. Houki, Cecilia and Ichika ran outside to the rain, they call there IS unit "Blue Tears" "Akatsubaki" as they were flying Houki look back and tell Ichika "Here Ichika Phantom task out and what worse they have eight member with them now so hurry up" she then waiting for him summon his IS.

Cecilia yell "Houki, Ichika we have to go now. Ichika summon your IS and hurry ok." Both of them left him to summon his IS.

He was about to summon but he heard that voice again **"** **What the matter kid are you afraid of a little rain. But then again the blonde and eye patch girl are right, I'm in your head so it better to sit back and watch show because I do love a good fight let see who win."**

"I don't know who you are but I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while my friend fighting" Ichika extend his arm and yell "Byakushiki" he summon his IS then fly to his friend to help the battle. But the voice told him.

 **"** **Kid you going to lose this battle. The reason is that you care about your life way too much but whatever it your life kid."**

Ichika fly to his friend forgetting what that voice told him, he summon his sword ready to attack one of enemy IS pilot, he see one white and black one with a sword that fighting Laura. Ichika flew to here for a surprise attack with his sword but then she pushes Laura back and block his sword attack with a shield. Then she sweep her sword to him. He was push down and she was going to attack again but he transform his left arm to fire but he forgot her shield. It blocks must of his attack, as she got close he transform his sword to and energy sword to attack her but she block and said "so this is the extends of your power. So ashamed that you're the little brother of Chifuyu Orimura." As her voice sounded French she called "Summer. Help me kill this one."

Then a black and pink IS with a cannon on her right shoulder and wings, was ready to fire at him but then laser started hitting her. It was Cecilia laser beam attack her but the cannon still fires at me. Ichika fire his arm gun to the cannon fire, he manages to cancelled it and Rin help Ickika by throw her sword weapon that was connected but the enemy block it with her sword. She tried to use her cannon to hit her, when it was close to her she got off of him, Ichika tried to fly out but it still hit him. Rin fly to help him but another one came to attack her, she tries to escape and retrieve her sword.

As Ichika look to his shield energy it was 318 but he see that two member of Phantom Task was entering the cockpit it was the one he fought and the other one summer, he fly to the cockpit to stop them as he enter his contacted him, "Orimura don't go alone, the instructor will join you soon wait for them" with a serious tone.

Ichika replied back to tell his sister "Chifuyu there no time. I will stop them don't worry." With an angry tone because he wants payback for the word she said to him.

He flies to them but they got lost so they end up in the locker room, Ichika was glad because they were no escape but The pink one Summer "Hey Elise let kill him" replied with evil smile.

Elise replied by removing he helmet "If you going to give our real name out then we have to kill him."

Ichika charged at her with his energy sword but Elise block with her shield and Summer fired her cannon. He was push back to the wall. He cause a huge crack, and he fell down, he look to his shield energy and it dropping to 0. As Byakushiki disappeared he knew that they were going to kill he was afraid but he don't want to down without a fight.

Elise replied with a smirk on her face "how time changed once men were strong but now women are stronger then men, I saw your sister in the first Mondo Grosso she look invincible but when I look at you I see only weakness…. You always be weak you'll never be strong." She said it and turn back on him.

As Ichika was rising up to say " **You two just piss me up** " but his tone anger and rage " **There five things that piss me off and you just pick the top two**." He stand up and extend his right arm to the side of his shoulder, he turn his hand to a fist and he point his finger " **One calling me weak** " Then his his middle finger " **Two compare me to my sister I'm my own person not her**."


	2. Chapter 2 The third year start part 2

The battle outside went on but with the two Phantom Task member went inside it change the course. Houki was facing one of the member with a crimson red and black IS with dual blading.

Cecilia was facing one with pure black IS with Rifle guns and using an AIC to stop her shooting.

Rin was facing a brown and gold IS with Cannon on both of her shoulder firing everywhere but it on the ground with sturdy armor.

Charlotte was facing a grey and black IS with two shield on both hands the same shield strength that Ichika face. Except that this one can't come close because Charlotte was trying avoid close combat.

Laura was facing a copycat of her own IS the "Schwarzer Regen" except it was white.

Kanzashi was facing a light green with black stripe IS but she was fighting bare handed it was strange but she is very worry about Ichika facing the two IS as the other are here.

Tatenashi is arriving to the battle with her "Mysteries Lady", she see Charlotte having trouble, she is going fly to her then she got a call from miss Chifuyu Orimura "Tatenashi I need you go to the locker room to assist Orimura" with a calm tone.

She replied with a happy tone "Ok doki I will be there." As she flew to the IS locker to help Ichika.

 _The Locker Room_

Ichika was walking to the exit, he stopped to crack his knuckles **"** **sigh"** he sigh to say **"** **Man."** With anger tone **"** **This guy made this body really weak"** as he calmed down and look back **"** **but still I can killed those two IS solider."** As he look at the Summer and Elise IS destroyed complete cover in blood and there body rip apart. " **I hope in hell they show mercy to you two. Let me check the library** " As he walks out **"** **I wonder how the other doing this day?"**

 _Outside the IS academy_

Houki is clashing blade with the Phantom task solider and was about to use Thousand Pierces on her. Maya call all of them that Silent Zephyrs and Golden Dawn are coming. When they hear that Kanzashi active her locater to know their location, as she was trying to located there coronate but the IS she is fighting caught up to her and punch her. Kanzashi is in trouble but to call for help will be hard.

Madoka and Squall are waiting for a response from Summer and Elise but there are replied. Squall tell Madoka "M would you mine checking Summer and Elise, while I finish the rest of these IS student ok" with a calm tone.

Madoka replied with a serious tone "understood." As she sees Squall fly to the fight she felt that it was more grunt work.

Rin is in need of help but as Charlotte was trying to assist her but the other IS was following her. Charlotte closing to Rin, the brown and gold fire at her but it miss her. Charlotte yell "Rin don't worr-"but Rin turn her head to see.

"Charlotte behind" she yelled, as Charlotte look back to that the fire bounce back of the two shield IS to her. Charlotte got hit from the back. Rin flew close to catch Charlotte but she got fire from the cannon IS. Rin and Charlotte look at their shield energy it was below 400, they were worried but Cecilia fire her sniper rifle at the enemy.

As the enemy flee from the attack Rin and Charlotte got up to see that behind Cecilia a black IS rifle was point to her head. They try to yell at her but Houki appear to stop her. She moves her left hand to use her AIC to stop Houki and it work, but then Laura fire at her. As she did it got deflect by the shield IS to Laura and she fire again to counterattack. Cecilia see that the one holding a rifle behind her got distracted that she fires her laser beam. She move back to see the laser beam hit Houki and she fire at Cecilia IS. Both of them fell to the ground. Houki, Cecilia, and Laura look at their shield energy, they saw that it was 558,376, and 540. Houki have the most but as they felt tried and worried for Ichika that they were facing stronger opponent that they ever face.

Kanzashi having troubled calculating a strategy to win. But the worse have just not come yet. As Kanzashi look up she see Squall came to join the battle but she was about to fire missle, she turns to see that the IS is going to punch her and try move back but it was too late she was falling down. But she stops to tell to look around to see that we were losing the battle. Kanzashi look to her shield energy to see it was 695 but to make this fight turn she needed her sister.

 _Control center_

Maya and Chifuyu see that battle was failing to called the Instructor but no answer. Chifuyu tell Maya "Call the military tell them that Phantom task here."

"Miss Orimura it will take a few minute for the Military to come" Maya explain with a worried voice.

Chifuyu replied with a serious and low worry tone "we don't have time beside there going to die with their shield energy that low. Beside call Tatanshi I need to know about my brother."

"Yes miss Orimura" as Maya type to the Military and Tatanshi her face was getting worry for all them, as she finishes typing, she is spilling out a tear from her face.

Chifuyu turn to see Maya was crying she put her left arm to her shoulder. Maya turn her head to Chifuyu "don't worry all of them can hold them off for a little longer so don't cried" with sad tone.

Maya wipe the tears off her face and put a smile on her face. As did Chifuyu.

 __ _The Locker Room_

As Tatanshi broke through the locker room from the crack wall to say with a cheer full voice "Don't worry Ichika I came to s…a…v…e you" as she stops to talking to see IS destroyed and Phantom Task member corpse rip to shred. Tatanshi just paused and she received a call from Maya she didn't answer but she yell "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow so this what happen to Elise and Summer." Tatanshi turn around with a scared face. It Madoka, she replied with a calm tone "are you the one who kill this two and stop the screaming haven't you seen a corpse before but this are much worse then what I have seen."

"Are you not shock to see your comrade died in front of you" Tatanshi replied with a scared tone.

"Elise was a good member but she thinking everyone was worthless and that was her downfall she hated surprise. Summer was too crazy to kill; she was like a psychopath but both was nothing but solider for Phantom Task so their death is meaning less to me."

Tatanshi move back one step after hearing what Madoka have said that she didn't care for her comrade death. Madoka active her Star Breaker to fire at her. Tatanshi was too shock to move, as she was hit and fell to the floor. Tatanshi felt something wet in her back, she move her head to the floor to see that it was not water but blood, and when she saw it she scream again "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _Computer Room_ __

In the library Ichika is using the computer, when he hear the scream **"** **for fuck sake if someone in the locker room see the corpse just stop screaming and clean the miss up."** He type codes in the computer and waited for the website appear. He stand up to see the library is empty **"** **For an all-girl school I'm surprise that there no girl in library reading the romance novel."** The computer website open, he sit back down to see the webpage, it show male people as he scroll down to see x mark on them. Ichika took breath to say **"** **so out of one hundred of us that survive only few are still live"** , he got out of his sit, log out and walk out of the library. As Ichika look around to see that no one around. He walks to the left side of the hallway but he stop because he hear something coming. As he jump back to see that Madoka came out of the wall, as she look to her right and see Ichika standing still.

Madoka use her to slash Ichika but he moves his finger. He touch the tip of the sword and it disappear. Madoka replied with a surprise tone "What? How?" She thought the only one could this is Tabane but did expect her twin brother know. As she was move her spear to fire but Ichika move forward to touch it in a certain area. As the spear disappears and he kept touch her IS that the rest disappear. Madoka fell down, Ichika pin her down and move his right hand to her nick.

He speak to her in a serious tone **"** **Look Madoka I'm not that guy you could beat alone."** Ichika move his hand out of her neck and continued talking. **"** **I see you went to the locker room from the blood on your IS feet so tell do you real think I'm him"** as he stands up in front of her.

As Madoka feel strange why he acting strange but as she look at his eyes. "Your eyes look different" you said with a scared tone.

 **"** **I see, you know the eyes are the window to the soul, now you see that I'm not that guy you know that is weak"** Ichika replied, he sees Madoka shaking. He closes his eyes **"** **this is the first time you're scare."**

Madoka look at her body to notice that she shaking for the first time. She look up at him to say "What are you?"

He opens his eye and replied **"** **I'm nothing but a personality but when I do get out my nickname is Bloody Eagle."** He move to Madoka body and put his head near her ear to whisper. As finish whispering to her ear he stands back up to say **"** **Also are you the one that scream in the locker room."**

"No, the one you taking is one of your friend…. I mean Ichika friend" with a calmed tone Madoka replied.

As he takes a breath "sigh. Is it a girl because he very clueless to notice that a girl like him?"

Madoka replied "um. Yes" as she felt strange to talk to him.

 **"** **Look just tell your member that the information of other nation secret IS files not here. Just go to the place that I whisper to you ok."** As he finish talking he walk away but stop to tell her that **"** **I'm going to the locker room and don't worry the cameras are all off. I hack the security system so you better go little sis."**

Madoka felt that he is not Ichika but he much darker then her. She deploys her IS and contact the other to say that the information not here.

 _Outside in the Arena_

As the gang outside about to die but the Phantom Task was about to kill them. They got the call from Madoka, they flew out of the Arena, Houki felt that this was the close thing to near death that they had and that they need to get stronger. As they made there IS disappear except for Houki and Kanzashi keep there IS on,they fly to the Locker room to check on Ichika and Tatenashi.

 _Control Center_

Chifuyu and Maya are relieved that Phantom Task have left. Chifuyu is angry at herself that the strong IS user at the IS academy are still not prepare for the outside world yet but this year she will train them harder that this won't happen again. Chifuyu ask Maya "Is the security system back on."

Maya replied "The system was hack in the library and the way they access was amazing, there no traces and that they erased all cameras memories just a few minute ago" with a curious tone.

Chifuyu replied back "What was the reason they came here" she said with a serious tone.

Maya replied "I don't know but whatever they came here for they took it or it not here but Miss Orimura I believe if they fight them again they will lose more than the fight."

"I know" Chifuyu replied with a serious and sad tone.

 _The Locker Room_

As Houki and Kanzashi went to the locker room they see the hole in the wall and they went in. They see the broken IS and blood, they think it was Ichika and Tatenashi but they hear "uh." Houki went to the noise. She that it was Ichika cover in blood and said "Ichika wake up please" with a sad tone while all most crying.

His body move "Houki is that you" as he tried to talk "What are you doing here and happen to the Phantom Task member." Ichika open his eyes to see that he cover in blood and on the to floor. He tried to talk but he is too scared to talk "W-What happen here I remember that I was fighting two of Phantom Task member that push me in the wall but suddenly I black out and I'm here but how?"

Kanzashi look around to see if her sister here and she was in the floor cover in blood. "Sister are you ok. Please answer me" she replied to her scared.

"I won't die so don't worry about it" Tatenashi replied move her hand to her sister left check. Kanzashu cry a little, Tatenashi smile but she moves her head around to see that it wasn't a dream or illusion that they die. But how did they die and what can cause this much damaged to this Phantom Task member?

As they were taken to the infirmary they knew that this year start out ruff but it will get better.

 _Madoka Room_ __

As Madoka usually do is be in her bed, opening and closing her locket with Chifuyu picture. She was remembering what he said.

 **"** **Kid if you want to know how I can control an IS, go to Aokigahara also known as Suicide Forest there you need to find a cabin and put this code. Listen clear it 49878 and you will know more than what you think."**

Madoka feel like she need to know but she had no choice because of her decision she let Ichika friend to live.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mystery Spark

_Ichika Room_

It is night time, Ichika is taking a shower still think what that voice he heard this morning. He still remembers what it said to him

 **What the matter kid are you finally realize that this is your mind or that your head is still in cloud,** **Kid you going to lose this battle. The reason is that you care about your life way too much** , and the worse that the thing said was **You still afraid that you can't even admit your fear**.

Ichika turn off the shower and grab his towl to dry himself off. As he dry himself, he look to the mirror to see his face and say "What did he mean that place is my mind and so why is White Knight there." He put his boxer and shirt, as Ichika got out of the bathroom he sees Tatenashi on his bed wearing nothing but a shirt that go down to her butt.

"Ichika. I got hurt today, so I need a massage." Tatenshi say with a cheerful tone.

Ichika face turn to a shock face and he run to the bathroom. He lock door and yell "Tatenashi what are doing here I thought you where in the infirmary getting your wound patch up."

"They already finish patch me up and I was hoping you can give me a massage." Replied Tatenashi, as she got out of the Ichika bed and walk to the door. She just stand outside of the door and ask him with a sad tone. "Listen I need to talk to you it important" Ichika stop blocking the door "I don't care if you give me massage I just want to talk to you about what happen today, the battle with Phantom Task and the member dead body."

Ichika open the door and put both hand on Tatenashi shoulder. He replied with a smile on his face "Ok but since you're sad let me give you a massage." They walk to Ichika bed and Tatenashi lay down on her stomach. Ichika give her a massage, but as he gives Tatenashi the massage he asks her a question "How did you get in the locker room and was the floor really cover in blood?"

"I don't remember that much only that I was going to help you fight but when I got there I only remember that I see the body and Phantom Task member that look like Miss Orimura" she replied with sad tone but turn to him to give a little smile "But thank god your safe."

Ichika replied back "Well thanks for worrying for me but I can handle myself, I'm not that weak."

"Yes you are weak" Tatenashi replied laugh "but your kind and you have a special power that expire hope that we need now."

Ichika feel happy but he need to tell his side of the story. He replied with a sad tone "as I was there I remember that one of them told me that I'm weak and my sister is invincible. When she said that I felt a stronger urge to show them that I'm not weak and I black out. But when they told me that I'm weak I feel that I can't be strong then Chifuyu."

As Ichika talk, Tatenashi feel that he is caring a burden for his sister. She feels that the thing that pushing him is his sister strength that he wants to obtain. Tatenashi try to make him feel better "I don't know what you mean but I understand a little of what you want to be your sister and you feel inferior to her."

"I guess you get it but it my goal to be like her, strong in battle, confident in life, not scare of anything, and most of all is her believe in me that I can win" Ichika replied with a smile and happy tone.

Tatenashi look at him while he talk about his sister that she is amazed that he want to be her. She replied back with a happy tone "I hope that your dream come true."

They spend the night hanging out. It was 10:45 and Tatenashi replied "Good time to go to bed, let sleep together Ichika except that we both be naked" with a cheerful tone.

"WAIT WHAT!" He replied with surprised tone.

Tatenashi replied laughing "Look at your face. I'm just kidding." She got up from Ichika bed and walk to the bed next to his bed. As she enter the bed Tatenashi tell him something before going to bed "Let hope that this year will get better because this is our last year here so let make memories Ichika" as her body go in the sheet she turn her head to Ichika "promise me."

Ichika have the feeling to blush but he tries to act normal "Ok, I promise that we will make memories with ever body this year ok." When he says that Tatenashi smile and close her eye. Ichika turn off the light and went to the bed to sleep.

 _Ichika Mind_

As Ichika open his eyes, too see that he in his mind again. He stand open to look around but he heard that voice again. **"** **Kid never make promises or goals that you can't keep ok."**

"What you again?" he turn his around "Where are you, show yourself" Ichika yell.

 **"** **Trust me kid I know a lot more then you think, like this morning when we were outside on the rain remember"**

As ichika hear him, the water rises around him and he try to get out of it. But the water force him down. As he struggles to get out, the water hold him for a few second then let him go and he open his eye to see around that it rain "Houki, Ichika we have to go now. Ichika summon your IS and hurry ok." He hears Cecilia voice, he turn around to see that it is Houki, Cecilia and himself but how it could be. Ichika ask with a shock tone "How can I be here but I'm there. How?"

 **"** **Kid it a memory from today, remember."**

He turn around and he finale see him. He is wearing a white shirt under his black selfless jacket with a hood, black wrist warmer, dark blue jean short, all-star shoe converse black and white, a black eagle mask that only cover the top part of his face, and eyes glow red on the mask.

 **"** **What the matter kid, are you surprise to see me for the first or is it our first time seeing each other?"**

As Ichika see him but he yell at him "What are you, where are we, what the reason for th-", but he stop Ichika from talking.

 **"** **Kid let slow down a bit, first we are in a memory of today so I can show what happen today."**

Ichika stop talking and listen to him.

 **"** **Now kid when I told you to see the battle I mean to see your opponent because of all the time you face Phantom Task it been eight against three ok and the last time you face them you managed to beat two and kill one. But this time was different. How many members are there in the fight?"**

Ichika replied with anger "eight against eight."

 **"** **Close but not true. There were eight but when you left the arena more came."** he replied.

"Wait what they were more coming" Ichika said with a surprised tone.

 **"** **I expect you to here Tatenashi word remember what you told you, here let me show you"**

They teleport to when Ichika give the massage to her.

"Phantom Task member that look like Miss Orimura" Tatenashi said been given a massage.

Ichika remember what Tatenshi mean it was Madoka that came.

 **"** **Plus the other with The Golden IS. You see what I mean it was eight against ten also let me show you when you were fighting outside."**

He open the door, Ichika follow him, they were in arena when he fight Phantom Task members.

The battle that Ichika see was him and Elsie.

 **"** **Kid, look around, see your friend fighting and see what I met by seeing the battle."**

Ichika look at his friends to see that they were trouble.

"May I ask you" Ichika replied to him with a worry tone "why are you showing me this."

He took a breath and replied back **"** **I'm showing this because I want you to know the reason your weak."**

Ichika grind his teeth after he hear that.

 **"** **The reason is Kid, that your too cocky and arrogant to know when you lost the fight. I know in the past you lost to your friend and beat your enemy, but Kid you need to know that your luck has ran out."**

Ichika clutch his fist and replied to him with rage "What are you say that I'm weak and should stay?"

 **"** **Kid the way your going is wrong man ok. Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail."**

Ichika calm down to ask him "What do you mean that I don't acknowledge my real self."

 **"** **Kid for years you live with your sister that you want to be like her but when the IS came out you lost your chance to become like her and you'll do anything to be like her and I mean anything."** The last four word his tone change for serious to angry.

Ichika feel strange when he say that, that something from his head hit him "ow", as he move his hand to his head to shake it.

 **"** **Kid I'm done for today but I'll give you two choices one is wisdom and the other is information, pick wisely."** As he talk to him, he transport them to the mind where the tree, sky, and water are.

Ichika feel like he can't trust him, he replied his question "What happen if I don't choose one."

 **"** **Trust me Kid it better you choose. Beside this two choose are good for you."**

Ichika replied with a serious tone "I pick information."

 **"** **Ok kid, the reason that Phantom task came here was for the IS core data. They suspected the information was here but it was wrong but there another place where you may find the data beside Tabane Shinonono head. That all I can give you also my name is Bloody Eagle don't forget it kid."**

"Wait! that not it. Tell me mo-" Ichika yell to him but he snaps his finger.

 _Ichika Room_

Ichika wake up to see that he is in his room. He got up and went to the window to open the curtain. It is morning but he looks at his IS bracelet and thinking was he telling the truth or was it a lie. Ichika say to himself "How much does he know?"

 _Aokigahara Forest_

Two weeks has pass since the events of the IS academy. Madoka and two Phantom Task member is flying around the forest. Madoka now understand why this forest also call the Sea of Tree. One of the member with red curly hair fly to Madoka to say with a angry tone "Kid I wish the information you told us is true because if it not I'll kill right here." Madoka did want to replied to her.

"Aw. Ikaros why I are you getting mad at her" the other member with short straight red hair, replied with a cheerful tone. "Wait I know why is it because you almost kill Cecilia Alcott and prove that you a better shooter in Britain" finishing laughing.

Ikaros replied with rage to her "Shut up Kimberly, beside you enter in a copycat fight with the eye patch girl."

"I know; it was fun but too bad that Madoka inform us to early before we can kill them" Kimberly replied.

Ikaros turn her head to Madoka to ask her "Why did you make us leave. If you see the fight we could have kill them it mean there out of our way and I know you saw fight. So answer my question why did you let them live?"

Madoka stop her IS to replied back to them "I'll tell you when were done here. We need to separate and go inside the forest understand."

They went in the forest and separate. Madoka stop and she look up to remember what he says.

 **"** **Go to Aokigahara also known as suicide forest."**

She hopes that this time this will be easy found the IS data core and found more information why Ichika can operate an IS.

 **For celebrating Halloween i'm making the fourth and fifth chapter about the movie "The Forest", so if you haven't see it check it out now.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sucide Forest Part 1

_Inside Suicide Forest_

Madoka enter the forest flying for three hours. She stops to fly to check the time it was 3:45 and she was getting hungry. Madoka made her IS disappear and walk around a little, she is amazed that these trees are tall. As she walks, she hears a crack sound of a branch, Madoka turn around quickly but there nothing she feel that should call the other members. She deploys her helmet to call Ikaros and Kimberly. "Hello, hello, hello Ikaros and Kimberly respond" Madoka replied to them but no answer. She feels like she should deploy her IS and go up to look for them, but she hears a crack branch again.

Madoka turn around to see a twin tail red headed girl with a middle school uniform, she replied to her "Don't go, stay here and play with us" with a creep tone.

Madoka feel to go but she could need help to find the cabin, she replied to her with a serious tone "Look kid I need your help to find a cabin so could you tell me where can I find it."

The girl put her left hand to her left check to a say "well I may know if you tell me, why you hate Chifuyu so much that you want to kill her, isn't she your big sister Madoka?"

"What? How do you know my real name and how you know Chifuyu is my big sister?" Madoka yell at her to know how she knew it.

She walks behind a tree and Madoka follow her to the tree, but as she went behind the tree, she disappears. Madoka need to find her to know how she knew about her. Madoka deploy her IS to go up, as she went above the forest, she tries to access Ikaros and Kimberly location but their location is unknown. She accesses the internet to know more about the forest. It passes fifth teen minute to know that when people come here to kill themselves or that the forest do it for them. Madoka feel like to leave but as she hears cannon fire on the eastside of the forest, and know that it is Kimberly. She flies to her to see why she shooting?

As she got there to see Kimberly screaming "GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Madoka deploy her sword to block the cannon fire. She moves in closer to Kimberly. When Madoka got closer to her, she slaps Kimberly, and she fell to the ground. Kimberly IS disappear, Madoka feel that this forest has some supernatural power but that impossible or was it. As Kimberly open her eyes, she moves her body towered Madoka to say with a scare tone "Let get out of here, forget about Ikaros and let leave."

"No but what happen that make you scream and shooting" Madoka replied.

Kimberly yell at her with angry "Are you kidding you didn't see it."

Madoka replied with a curious tone "What do you mean see it."

"Are you blind there were bat monster the size of bear grab and biting me." Kimberly yell at her.

Madoka replied with a serious tone and close her eyes "There were no bat but" she Open her eyes "when I went above the forest I learn some people came here and commit suicide because they see monster or the victim of the forest, for now we should look for Ikaros and continue the search tomorrow morning."

"NO!" Kimberly yell at Madoka "Your fucking joking that I'm going back here and another thing the reason join you people was to kill not to be kill, ok. So I'm leave, bye."

Kimberly try to deploy her IS to see her shield energy is zero. "I see your shield energy zero and you quit Phantom Task" Madoka replied. Kimberly turn around to see Madoka deploy her IS and fly away.

Kimberly yell at her "WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!"

Madoka feel fine betraying her but if the forest got Kimberly they may have Ikaros. Madoka fly around for one hour, she stops to see her shield energy, it is in four hundred and the worst part is that the sun going down. Madoka knew that it will be cold and the way she dresses will be harder to survive. Madoka make her IS disappear to walk around before it gets dark. As she walks, she found an abandon tent. Madoka went in the tent to see it is abandon with sleeping bag, Cliff bars, winter cloth, matches, first aid kit, and a map. Madoka put the winter cloth on it is blue sweater under a red winter jacket, black jean under black jean, and boots. When she dressing got so wood and set a fire. As the wood is burning, she eating a Cliff bar and it is chocolate flavor. Madoka finish eating and stare at the fire for a while to remember him, Bloody Eagle. When she gazed in his eye she felt cold and evil around him. Madoka want to see him again but first you need to get out of here. She is going to the tent but then she hears a foot step. Madoka turn around to see it is some men with scar around his face and eye patch in his right eye.

"Get out of my tent and did you eat my Cliff bars" the men replied with an angry tone.

Madoka didn't care if she killed him here, but it will track animal but then she notices that with this forest this big shouldn't there be animal around because she never sees or hear animals. The men got closer, Madoka deploy her sword and cut him in half. As she sees his cut from his left shoulder to his right hip. As his body fell Madoka close her eyes to take a breath but she hears a voice "Wow. That was a deep cut and he was a harmless tour guide."

Madoka turn her head to see that it is the middle school girl. "You again" Madoka replied with serious tone.

The girl replied back to her with a creep tone "Look at the man he disappears."

Madoka turn back to see the men but when she sees him he was gone even there were no blood on the ground. Madoka with a surprise tone turn back at her "How the hell did…. you do this." When she replied, the girl was gone. Madoka knew that this forest is messing with her head and decide to go to the tent and sleep for the night.

 _The Japan Military Base_

"General we find that three members of Phantom Task are in Aokigahara Forest." The solider replied to the General.

The General replied back to him "Send troops to the forest and retrieve them or kill, either way it better."

The solider slut and run to send the troop.

The General get her phone out of her pock and in google put the forest name. The search relieves the forest name Aokigahara Forest also known as Suicide Forest. She looks up to think 'I wonder is the scientist still there.


	5. Chapter 5 Sucide Forest part 2

_IS Academy_

It morning in the IS Academy cafeteria, Ichika, Houki, and Kanzashi are having breakfast. As they are eating breakfast they got a call from Maya to go the cockpit when they finish breakfast. Ichika feel like to start a conversation to discuss why they need us. He talks with a curious tone "Hey Houki, Kanzashi why do you think they need us" when he finishes talking he grab a bite from his eggs.

"I don't know but I know that Maya said it from the Military" Houki replied with a serious tone.

Kanzashi enter the conversation with a shy tone "Yes, Maya said that we are need for some sort of rescue mission." When finish talking she take a sip from her orange juice.

"So they need us to rescue some important people?" Ichika replied with a curious tone, also finishing his eggs and take a sip from ice tea.

"It involve some place dangerous" Houki replied finishing her toast.

"But where is the place." As Kanzashi say that she clinches her hand together.

"Don't worry Kanzashi" Ichika replied moving his hand toward Kanzashi hand, that she blush. "Chifuyu been train with us for two weeks and we gotten stronger."

Houki is a little mad that Ichika holding Kanzashi that she tells him this. "Look Ichika, your still in a lower level then us since we started the training."

Ichika move his hand away and feel a little mad inside that Houki still think he weak, but he think that it may in courage him. As they finish their breakfast they went to the IS Control Center.

 _Control Center_

Chifuyu stand behind the Monitor to show Ichika, Houki, and Kanzashi what the military ask them to do. "The Japan Military inform us that three member of Phantom Task enter Aokigahara Forest for some reason. The Military send six IS solider and 18 regular solider to go in to retrieve or kill at four pm" Chifuyu replied with a serious tone.

Ichika replied to his sister "Chifuyu what the reason you brought us here then telling us this."

Chifuyu came to Ichika to slap him with her clipboard. "At school it miss Orimura and the reason I brought you here is that none of them came back or send a distress signal."

Kanzashi replied with a curious tone "Wait, I thought that the IS unit can signal anywhere in the world even when their no signal on phone, the IS signal are powerful."

"Yes that true, but the somehow the signal was block and for that reason we couldn't contact them" Chifuyu replied to them.

Kanzashi replied to her with a worry tone "But miss Orimura, if the military couldn't do it how can we possible do it?"

Chifuyu replied to Kanzashi question "The reason for this is because the battle with Phantom Task that happen two week ago. The military saw the battle and was disappointed on your progress of the battle. They say if this continued that they may change thing for this IS Academy if you fail this mission."

Ichika replied back his sister with a concerned tone "What do you mean that things will change."

"I don't know but it will start with the instructor then the student" Chifuyu replied with a worry tone.

Ichika replied back with a confident tone "Then I guess we won't fail you Miss Orimura."

With what Ichika said that they feel hope that the mission will be successful.

 _Aokigahara Forest_

Madoka wander around to find the cabin, as she walks, Madoka feel that this forest is tricking her but then she sees a path. Madoka follow the path to see what will it take her. As she walks she started to see bones around the path, Madoka continued to walk then she found the cabin. She continued walk to the cabin but still curious to know why are these human bones here.

"Don't go in" a yell.

Madoka turn to see a blonde hair boy with white tight tan top and tight-fitting bermuda shorts. "What do you mean to not go in isn't this the cabin" she replied to him.

He replied with a scare tone "It is but there is a reason that you see all of us these corpses."

Madoka replied back but with anger "I'm in the rush beside the only reason I'm here is for the IS data core."

"Wait a minute, how do you about IS core data here?" He replied with a curious tone.

Madoka replied "If I tell you then I have to kill you so just leave here."

The men replied "I can't leave here."

Madoka deploy her sword, she run to cut him, but it went through him. Madoka turn around at him and ask with a surprise tone "What are you, how did you went through my sword?"

He turns around at her to explain "I'm already dead" he points to corpse on the left side on the door "That where I die."

Madoka replied "What do you mean you die here?"

He with a curious tone replied "How do you know about place? Did you hear it from the only people that escape, the ten Saint from hell?"

Madoka feel that the one in Ichika body is one of them "Is one of them Bloody Eagle."

With the Shock face he replied "I know him, he was in his nice personality that drag me here but the dark one is the good one. I need to go. Bye."

As Madoka see him disappear, she still walks to the cabin. She opens the door, somehow she feels like the forest trying to make her feel sad and it is working. As Madoka went inside, she sees the cabin is old with a radio on the counter. She looks to her left side to see a door the knob with number code. Madoka walk toward the old door to put the code that Bloody Eagle gave him. She presses the number: 49878. When Madoka press the number the door open, she enters. It leads to a basement, as she went down the stair, she looks left to see it a tunnel and decide to walk to it.

 _The Aokighara Entrance_

Ichika, Houki, and Kanzashi are at the entrance, Ready to go in the forest. Ichika look at Kanzashi, she looks afraid and Ichika put his right hand on her left hand, she moves to her head to Ichika for him to say "Don't worry, I'm here" Kanzashi cheek blush.

"Ichika stop it, we have a mission to do" Houki say with an angry tone to stop the romantic moment.

Ichika look back to replied back to Houki with a positive tone "Ok Houki", he looks straight forward "Ok let do this, the IS academy and military are counting on us."

They walk in the forest with hope but the forest will change that.

As the group enter the forest, Ichika feel something strange. As they continue walking, Ichika looks to his right to only see tree, but he feels something else like a memory. Ichika walk toward there with Houki and Kanzashi not knowing, as he walks deeper and deeper in the forest. Ichika stop for a moment because he feels something stalking him. he looks back, to sees a person wearing a white jack that look dirty, rip jean, white nike shoes, and a hood that cover his face. Ichika feel strange that he should talk him, but as he about to talk, he charges at Ichika, grabs his neck and push him to ground. Ichika was chocking.

As Houki and Kanzashi are walking, Kanzashi look back to see Ichika but he isn't there. She told Houki in a scary tone "Houki were Ichika."

Houki look back and see that Ichika is gone "Damn it. Ichika most have wonder off, we are going back", she replied back with a serious tone.

"But Houki this forest is big beside were did he wonder off to" Kanzashi replied.

Houki knew Kanzashi was right but if would be more trouble to search for him. She replied "Kanzashi I'll go back for Ichika and you look for the military team."

"But Houki this place is easy to get lost, we shouldn't separate" Kanzashi replied with a worry tone.

Houki put her right hand at her shoulder and replied with a serious tone "Look Kanzashi if we continued arguing we might lose Ichika and the military team, so we should separate because we might get both of them faster ok beside remember" her tone change to happy "what Ichika said don't worry."

Kanzashi is fill with hope that she shook her head to agree. Houki remove her hand and walk back, Kanzashi follow the path to rescue the military team.

As Ichika is choking, he struggles to get out but he black out. The person is an illusion, it was Ichika that choking himself. He moves his hand away from his neck and stand up. **"** **For real kid, you got caught by the forest trick but it not surprises that you went crazy quick."**

Bloody Eagle look around and walk to his left to see the tree, as he looks at the tree and see moss. He walks to his right because he knew that moss grow in the Northside of the tree.

Kanzashi continue walking the path but as she still scares that she forgets that she looks back hoping Houki came back with Ichika. As she looks back she trip, Kanzashi got up and look back to see what trip her. She is a boot, Kanzashi knew that the military group was here. She deploys her IS to search this area. Kanzashi use her IS to know how long this boot was use, the IS say that it been 30 hours. Kanzashi look at the floor to see foot print leading outside the path, Kanzashi follow the foot print the lead away from the path. As she follows the foot print, print end, she looks up, her eyes widen with fear and she scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Houki look back to hear the scream, "Kanzashi" with a worry tone, she run back to her.

Bloody Eagle walking and stop because of the scream, **"** **For fuck sake"** he replied back by put both hand around his mouth and yell **"** **This is Suicide Forest, so every corpse you see you given a 100 yen."** Bloody Eagle continued to walk.

Houki continues running, but then she stops to look at middle school walking toward her, Houki ask then "hey this is a restrict area."

They stop and turn to their left. As the last one on the row stop to move her left arm to her right to say "Ichika is in your left."

Houki look to her left to see Ichika walking away from her, Houki look back at her, but she disappears with the group with no sound of leaving, Houki look back at Ichika and he continued walking. Houki call at him to come, but he didn't respond, he kept walking. Houki was about to follow him, but she remembers Kanzashi is in trouble. Houki decide to yell at Ichika "Ichika don't move I'll be back ok" she deploy her IS and fly to Kanzashi. The moment she run back, Ichika look back "This one is going to be fun to break", His body transform to a tree.

 **Happy Halloween to every one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sucide Forest Part 3

_Cabin_

 **"** **Well the place haven't changed a bit, expect for the corpse."** Bloody Eagle see the cabin; he walks toward it then something came out. It is undead body but they are wearing the cloth that Ichika wear under his IS. One came toward him, Bloody eagle stand still and it went through him. **"** **Look like that will not hurt me. My mind not weak like him beside all of you are an illusion also you all look like you wearing swimsuit"** replied to them with serious tone.

He walks toward the cabin and the undead keep attacking him, Bloody Eagle continued walk then he hear a familiar voice "Are you Ichika or the Bloody Eagle."

As he was at the door, he looks to his left to the corpse spirit coming out, it was the blonde boy, with his face changed to surprise, he replied **"** **Ikki is that you."**

The boy responded "Yes it me, B.E."

Bloody Eagle replied back with a cheerful tone **"** **Now I know that it you because"** , his tone change to sad **"** **you're the only one who call be B.E."**

"Look B.E. a girl went in and say that she knows you" Ikki replied back to B.E.

 **"** **Did she look like Chifuyu but younger"** he replied with a serious tone.

"Then you do know her. Who is she?"

B.E. open the door and say **"** **Just my twin sister, that Ichika is too dumb to realize it."**

He walks in to the door but Ikki ask him something "Wait, before you go can you do all of us a favor." He looks back and listen.

 _Aokighara Forest_

Kanzashi walk back slowly and put her hand to cover her mouth, to see the military corpses around the area. She was scare but something grab her from behind.

"I know you scare but don't worry, it was no monster it was this forest, it turns them to despair."

Kanzashi look back to see something that is unreal, she replied with a scare tone "You are Junko Enoshima from Danganropa, but how it was an anime plus you died."

Junko let go of Kanzashi and walk pass her to look at the body's. She removes one of the helmet and point on a tree that was behind Kanzashi, Junko replied with a cheerful voice "Look behind you."

Kanzashi look back but afraid what she might see. As she turns, her face turn to afraid that she couldn't scream. Junko walk toward her to say "You know that turn you to despair will be more easy than I thought, but remember when your friend Ichika say something that gave you hope. It was naïve of him to tell you that beside I consider that not hope." As Kanzashi hear Junko talk to her, she is afraid that she crouches down the floor and cover her ears. Junko put both hand on Kanzashi shoulder and move to her ear to say "You know why your so shy and afraid, it because that you are weak and compare to Ichika you're in last place, isn't it sad you can't be your sister or get the man you want, isn't that sad or maybe despair you may feel now." Kanzashi hear what Junko said and fire missile at her. Kanzashi open her eye to see if it works, she only fires the corpse it and she got hit by the impact. Kanzashi fell to the floor and is unconscious.

Houki hear the fire and decided to fly to see were the sound came from. As she was in the sky, Houki look at the forest and see to that where was the entrance, but she sees fire. Houki fly and drop down, as she looks to see Kanzashi on the floor, she screams "Kanzashi!" As she went toward her, Houki see that Kanzashi unconscious, Houki carrier her out of the fire and for seeing this 'Ichika I hope you stay where I told you.'

 _The Cabin Basement_

As Madoka walking through the tunnel, she feels that this tunnel kept going and something strange like pain. Madoka continued to walk and the pain felt like burn on her right shoulder. She sees the light at the end of the tunnel, she walks slowly to the light and the burn feel hotter. As Madoka continue walking, then something punch her. Madoka fell to the ground.

 **"** **Damn Sis, I thought you were stronger to resist the forest tricks."**

Madoka look up to see it is Blood Eagle in front of her, she was about to stand up, but she found out what was the burn feeling was. It was her IS laser sword, Madoka look to her right shoulder to see a burn mark. Madoka replied with a serious tone "Thanks", she looks back.

Bloody Eagle replied with cheerful tone **"** **What no 'thank you my brave hero' or 'I knew you come Big Brother' or something kid."** Madoka didn't replied back and he walk behind the stair case. Bloody Eagle replied back with a serious tone **"** **Look Sis next time you go somewhere look around, don't just shoot the bullet and expect you're landed a shot."**

Madoka stand up and walk to him to the door, as she sees the door to notice it need a number lock again and Bloody Eagle move back. "are you not going to put the code for this one" Madoka replied.

Bloody Eagle replied **"** **Didn't I told you the number."**

"It open the door to the basement, so can you tell me the other code" Madoka replied.

Bloody walk up start and curse loud. Madoka wait until he finishes, as she waited she wonder what the boy mean he one of the Ten Saint from Hell and why was there so many corpses outside. Bloody Eagle came down to say **"** **With all the cursing I did, I think I know what the pass word for this"** , he walks the door and insert the number: 52685872. The door open **"** **For fuck sake, Satan can you give me more of a challenge then put your last name. Come on let go in"** , he and Madoka walk in to see it is dark. He asks Madoka **"** **Hey sis can deploy your sword as we can see."**

Madoka deploy her sword, she sees strange thing that she thought can only be seen in movies, she feels that she can ask him some question. "Can I ask you something Bloody Eagle?"

He looks back a replied **"** **Sure sis whatever you want."**

"I want to know what your connection to this place" Madoka replied.

Bloody Eagle stop and replied back **"** **Look sis, it a long story ok."**

"Then tell me" Madoka replied harshly.

Bloody Eagle replied **"** **The truth is that I didn't care if women were the only one who can control the IS, but some people felt that it was wrong in a way."**

Madoka interrupted "Male right."

 **"** **No, I mean both, they felt it was stupid. Men felt that there were women bitch now and shouldn't hope to control one. And women believe that this mean that girl will act more macho then what they supposed to be. In the end, some scientist asks Tabane for the IS core to create a core that men can use, but the people who ask her were the one that reject her idea of the IS and for that she wouldn't share her research or create an IS for male. With that those scientists started to create by kidnapping IS solider and they final create the IS core, that was step 1 and step 2 is to make one for male. Those boys you saw outside were the fail test subject. Most of them were my friend, because of Ichika they lost their life and their family are still look for them."**

Madoka replied back "I guest when the IS came many people weren't too happy with it."

 **"** **A machine that women can control, yeah most of them are men including Ichika were mad."**

"But what the reason Ichika was involve in the IS?"

Bloody Eagle replied **"** **Just one secret at a time",** he stops **"** **but because the IS only for women, he was willing to do anything to make his dream real, even kill anyone in his way."**

They continued walking, in front of them is two path, Bloody Eagle say with a serious tone **"** **Go left and continue straight until you see the third door on the right then you might find the data to create a IS core data and be careful, Sis."**

As they walk there separated way, Madoka stop to replied with a sad tone "Thanks for saving my life and telling me about this place. Also, you're the only person in the world I thanks, so this is hard for me but I hope we meet again brother."

 **"** **Sure sis, next time I will tell another of the secret"** Bloody Eagle replied to Madoka. They continued to walk.

 _Aokighara Forest_

Houki carry Kanzashi and drop down. Houki put Kanzashi under a tree, she tries to contact Mrs. Orimura but no signal around, also no way to contact Ichika. Houki make her IS disappear, she is scare and worry. Houki touch her ribbon, "Houki come here", She look back to see Ichika.

Houki replied with joyful tone "Ichika you're here." Ichika walk back slowly, then turn around and run. "Ichika where are you going" Houki cried out to Ichika. She run toward him and away to Kanzashi. As she run to Ichika, she feels something strange around her, he stops and turn around. Houki stop too, as she looks at him, "Ichika why are you" suddenly something appears from the ground and her tone change to scare "running."

Ichika open his mouth to say, "Oh Houki act so strong, but in reality your weak."

She looks left northwest, Cecilia appear, "So unfeminine of you, you act more like a boy than a girl."

Northeast Rin appear, "I'm Ichika true childhood friend because you left him and didn't even call to say hello."

West Charlotte appear, "Houki you should stay away from Ichika."

East Laura appear, "Compare to all of us your so far away from Ichika and I'm a rank ahead of you."

Southwest Tatenashi appear, "Well Houki if you just let your pride go away, you would have gotten Ichika already but you didn't."

Southeast Kanzashi appear, "Big Sis your right, because of your pride, you are too afraid to revealing your true self."

Houki turn back to see Chifuyu, "Your true self is a girl that uncontrol emotion, shy, and afraid of everything. Is that true or not."

Houki feel afraid but she was about to deploy her IS but Ichika say something that broke her, "Houki I never love you beside who would love a girl like that to scare to reveal her true self." The moment he said that she crouches down, cover her ears and was about to cry.

 _Underground Lab_

Madoka open the door that to see only a laptop on the floor with a flash drive next to it. She turns the laptop and plug in the flash drive. As she opens the computer file to see everything on a IS that shock her, Improvement in weapon, secret military base, and the IS core data she need also the file that shock her the most is Tabane location. Madoka grab the laptop and flash drive, she was about to deploy her IS but she doesn't know where she is and her IS is low on shield energy. Madoka open the laptop and see where she is, Madoka find out that to go south directly and she email Phantom task to pick her up at the location set. As she leaving, she feels that someone is stalking her.

Bloody Eagle walk around setting TNT around the basement and setting missile to hit the forest, as he places the last TNT, he feels someone behind him. He put the TNT barrier down and look back to say **"** **What the matter kid are you afraid to see an old friend or you just like to stalk me."**

"It boring for me talk to you, but I do feel a little interesting to see your friend, military team, even Phantom Task kill themselves."

 **"** **Look Satan or do you want me to call your name then your nickname."** Bloody turn around to see that the shadow is covering him.

"Just my nickname if you want."

 **"** **Ok Satan then why are here, I thought you left to god know where."**

"I been preparing for the war."

 **"** **What war?"**

"I could tell you but it will be dull and your friend Houki is going to kill herself."

Bloody Eagle replied loud **"** **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"**

"It true the forest taken her and she going to die."

 **"** **Ok do me a solid for old time sake."**

"And what is that?"

 **"** **I'm blowing up this forest and I need someone to start it. Will you, do it?"**

"Sure."

Bloody Eagle run to Houki to stop her.

 _Aokighara Forest_

Houki is crying, her friend keep telling her things that she could take anymore. Houki cried out "Please stop. I don't want to hear anymore."

Something appear in front of Houki "Houki it been to long since I see you." She looks up to see her sister Tabane. "Uh my little Houki are you still sad because of what your friend tells you."

Houki replied with a scare tone "I didn't care what people say about me, but why I am caring now? Please Tabane tell me."

Tabane replied with her always cheerful tone "Uh Houki didn't you know that when a person learns to love they must bear the risk of hatred and you love him to give up being a IS pilot."

As Houki feel more scared, she deploys her sword to kill them, but as was to scare to move and was about to slash. Until she feels a slap on her face.

She fell to the ground to see Ichika and he replied **"** **What the matter Houki, I thought the forest won't corrupt you but I guess I was wrong."**

Houki stand up to replied with a scare tone "You're not Ichika your just an illusion, it all in my mind, yeah it all in my mind. You're not real."

 **"** **Houki is this an illusion"** , Bloody Eagle move forward, Houki try to block it, but with a surprise face he kiss her. Houki face blush and tears fell.

He moves back and Houki replied "Ichika it really you," she hug him and tear fell from her eyes "I was so scare but thanks for rescuing me Ichika."

Bloody Eagle put both hand around her and replied with a sad tone " **It nice to know your ok and don't worry I won't leave you."**

Houki let go and with a cheerful tone replied "Come on Ichika let get Kanzashi and find the let military team." Houki is going get Kanzashi, but Ichika grab her hand to tell her.

 **"** **Houki the military group is dead and I know because I saw their corpse,"** he lie to her to cover where he went.

Houki is shock to hear about the military team, but without them the IS academy will go through changes like Miss Orimura said. "Ok, let get Kanzashi and try to find a way out" Houki replied.

 **"** **Ok"** Bloody Eagle replied.

Houki retrace her step to where she left Kanzashi. As they got there, she sees Kanzashi still unconscious, Houki deploy IS and wait for Ichika to deploy his.

 **"** **Byakushiki",** Bloody see that it won't deploy, he calls it again **"** **Byakushiki."** Nothing happen with that Bloody Eagle believe that Byakushiki sense that he not Ichika.

"Why your IS not coming out" Houki replied worry.

 **"** **I don't know"** Bloody Eagle replied. As they got worry, then he hear missile launches and explosion. He knew that he active them. As the missile came down, it exploded and the fire rage around the forest. Houki see the fire came them.

"Ichika" she yells "I will carry you out of here." Houki took her right arm to Ichika.

But Bloody Eagle decided to get out by himself **"** **Don't worry Houki, I got this, Take Kanzashi out of here ok."**

Bloody Eagle run away. Houki feel he is doing something dumb, but she have hope for him "Promise that you will get."

 **"** **Don't worry I got this."**

Look at Ichika run out, she flies up. Bloody Eagle knew the way out, but as he run the fire spread to the tree and there are falling. He run as fast as he can, but the tree keep getting close to fall at him. As he sees the way out but he trips and a tree fall on him, Bloody Eagle scream **"** **aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh."** He tried to get out but it is no use, he feels that he will died. He remembers what Ikki told him.

 _Flashback_

"I know this is stupid but can you destroy the forest" Ikki replied.

B.E. replied **"** **What is the reason for?"**

"I know you don't believe in the supernatural mobal jumbo and you think this an illusion but if it is true then our spirit will be release."

 **"** **Ikki you watch too much movies beside if I do it then this cabin is destroyed and it have to much information about the IS."** B.E walked in but was stop by Ikki last word.

"Yes but if don't do it then at least do me this favor" his tone change to sad "tell my mom, dad, and my little brother that I'm sorry I didn't come home." He felt that he should do it if it not true.

 _The Forest Burning_

Bloody Eagle feel he is about to die, as his eyes start to close, he sees someone coming, the person he started to see is Chifuyu grabbing both of his arm and pull him out of the tree. As Bloody Eagle is out Chifuyu care him on her back out. At the entrance, there are military team and ambulance, as Chifuyu walk Bloody Eagle to the ambulance, she places him on the gurney and Chifuyu put him an oxygen tank. He black out.

 _The Hospital_

Ichika wake up to be surprise to be in the hospital "How did I got here."

He is confused until Bloody Eagle talk to him **"** **Wow kid I thought you die."**

Ichika "It you again Bloody Eagle."

 **"** **Kid, close your eyes and well meet in the mind, because when people see you talking alone it look like your crazy, so go in the mind."**

Ichika close his eyes.

 _Ichika Mind_

He opens to see Bloody Eagle right in front him. Ichika ask him "What happen to me, the last thing I remember was being in the forest choke to death and now I'm in a hospital?"

Bloody Eagle replied **"** **Kid the reason you're in the hospital is that I took over your body for a while."**

Ichika with a surprise tone "What do you mean you took over my body?"

 **"** **You will know later on kid, but don't worry about your friends expect Kanzashi."**

Ichika tone to anger "What did you do to her?"

 **"** **Nothing kid, ok. Just check for yourself."** Bloody Eagle replied with a calm tone.

Ichika left his mind. Bloody Eagle look back to see White Knight, he told her **"** **Listen I called Ikki parents and for that I kept my promise",** he looks up **"** **I hope he ok up there."** White Knight look up too.

 _The Hospital_

Ichika got out of his room to look for Kanzashi room. As he walks, he sees Tatenashi ahead of him. Ichika called out to her "Hey Tatenashi."

She looks back to see Ichika walking towards her. She replied with a cheerful tone "Oh Ichika it been a while."

Ichika replied back "Ya it been a while, but can you tell me where is Kanzashi room."

When she hears that, Tatenashi put both arm in her back to replied with a sad tone "It better if you don't see her now."

He replied "Look I don't remember what happen but can you at least show me Kanzashi."

Tatenashi show him Kanzashi room, as Ichika see Kanzashi in her bed, he went to her to say "Hey Kanzashi long time no see." Kanzashi cover herself with her blanket. Ichika replied again "Hey Kanzashi it me Ichika, don't you remember me."

Tatenashi replied to Ichika in a sad tone "Ichika she doesn't remember you."

Ichika turn his head to Tatenashi to ask her "What do you mean she doesn't remember me?"

"No Ichika it not you, is everything. In that forest she lost all her memories, she a blank piece of paper with no colors. I'm sorry you have to know this."

He look back at Kanzashi, he didn't want to believe that Bloody Eagle was right. Kanzashi did got hurt, but no by body by mind.


	7. Chapter 7 The loss of memory

"Kanzashi lost her memories" Tatenashi replied to Ichika, she close her eyes and tears come out of her eyes. Ichika look back at Kanzashi, he closes his hand because he is angry at himself.

Ichika say to Kanzashi with a sad tone "I'm sorry Kanzashi. For not being there, I'm really sorry" tear came out of his eyes.

 _IS Academy: principle office_

Chifuyu and Maya are at the principle room wait for her call them. Maya is worry for Ichika and Kanzashi but they are order to come here. Maya look at Ms. Orimura and wish to talk but she too scare to talk, she look down. "Maya don't look scare because she can sense fear."

Maya look back to Ms. Orimura, she replied back with a worry tone "Ms. Orimura with the mission fail and two casualties, do you think the principle call us for that reason."

"Maya you forgot the forest was burn to ashes" Chifuyu replied.

Maya forgot the forest was destroyed and Ms. Orimura saw her little brother all most die; she must be worry and wish to see Ichika. They wait till the principle call them but what they really want to see Ichika and Kanzashi.

 _Houki room_

Houki put a black skinny jean and white shirt with a leather red jacket. As she finishes dressing her door knock, "It Laura and Charlotte" Charlotte said outside of the room. Houki replied back to let them in.

They open the door, Laura wear her IS uniform and Charlotte wear a skirt with a Irish chain quilt pattern and a plane black shirt. Houki wonder what they are doing here, she replied "So what are you two doing here."

Laura replied back "Well if you must know."

Charlotte replied "We heard about the mission, we want to go to the hospital to see Ichika too."

Houki feel a little mad but with what happen to think it will be a good ideal for all of us to come, "Is Cecilia and Rin are coming" Houki ask.

Laura replied "They said that they will be a little late but the reason is that", her tone change to sad "is what happen to Ichika and Kanzashi."

Both Houki and Charlotte look down with sad face expression. Charlotte replied to cheer Houki "Don't worry, I hear that both of them are ok, so let up hurry and check up on them." With that Laura and Houki got happy and ready to leave. They are leaving, but Houki went back to get her chicken breast, by staring at it, she remember that Ichika kiss her at the forest.

 _Principle Office_

Chifuyu and Maya stand up to the see the principle, she wear a Gothic style dress, with black hair curled at the bottom part and the an appearance of a thirty year old woman, she also has black violet eyes and pale white skin. "Sit down", she says calm tone. She see them sat down, she sit too and ask Chifuyu for her reason on sending them, "Ms. Orimura may I ask why did you send those three students to Aokighara Forest."

Chifuyu replied with her serious tone, "I send them because I though they"

"Stop", the principle say "You must have known that people die there and for a grand finally the forest and I mean the entire forest is destroyed, burn to ash." Maya look down worry they might fire them, "And the government is blaming the Academy for the tourist attraction destruction and the mission failure." She stop talking and put her left hand on her face, she replied to Maya "Ms. Yamanda can you please leave me and Ms. Orimura alone for a while."

Maya stand up and replied back, "Yes Ms. Tsukumo." She left the room, as she is outside she call Houki to inform her what the principle told them.

Tsukumo talk to Chifuyu normal tone "Me and the board of the IS Academy saying that we should fire you, but I'm still want to know why you gave up being a champion and solider for a teaching job."

Chifuyu replied "Just tell me if you going to fire me because I feel like you are wasting my time."

Tsukumo put her hand right hand on her chin and replied "You know Chifuyu if you keep back talking to me then I guess that I have to revealed your dirty little secret," Chifuyu face change her face to mad, "and I know that you don't want your little brother to know, so listen clearly if you decide to do something with the student involving the IS tell me first, were crystal clear."

"Crystal clear" Chifuyu replied with a angry tone.

 _The Hospital_

Houki, Charlotte and Laura, are at the entrance St Luke's International Hospital, as they enter Houki go to the front and ask to see Ichika.

"Excuse me," the front desk men look up, "Can you please directly to Orimura Ichika please."

He replied back "Sure, just let me see what room he in," he type in his computer to see where Ichika room. He found it and replied to Houki "He in room 605 and I guess you people are his friend yes."

Charlotte replied "Yes."

Laura replied "No he my bride."

The desk is shock, he replied back "Are you a little young for saying that."

Charlotte got Laura to go the elevator and Houki stay back to tell him "Well it a little complicated, so we be leaving," She by down "Thank for your help," she left and the front desk wave goodbye to them.

As they were in the elevator they are think what they going to say to Ichika, but Houki is think how he going to react to see her. As they got the six floor, they went out and look for Ichika room.

 _Ichika Room_

Ichika is in his bed trying to remember what happen in the forest but with only being strangle was the last thing he remember. As he grab the remote that on his right side, he turn on the TV to see the news on the Aokighara Forest.

He hear reporter say "The forest was burn to ash Yesterday and with the rain and fire department," Ichika is surprise that the forest is burn, "the rescue team found a lot dead people including the military team, but the strangest thing is that the rescue team found at least 60 dead people away from the military and there being taken to morgues to see why are they there." As Ichika hear that he became more curious to know what happen in the forest and what with the bodies.

Ichika door knock, "Hello, Ichika," at that moment Ichika knew it is Charlotte.

He replied "come in Charlotte."

Charlotte open the door, as she walks in to say "it been a while since I saw you, Ichika."

Ichika replied back "Yeah, it been a day since I saw you but don't worry, the doctor say I can leave today or tomorrow."

Charlotte replied "but remember that a tree fell on top of you, Ichika."

With a loud tone, he replied back "Wait what do you mean by a tree fell on top on me?"

"Ichika you don't remember that a tree fell on top you and Ms. Orimura came to the forest to rescue you in the middle of the fire," Charlotte replied.

Ichika get out of his bed and went the bathroom to check his back in the mirror. He didn't see any marks or burn mark, he replied to Charlotte "If a tree fell down on me where are my marks on my back?"

Charlotte replied "Well Houki told us that Byakushiki wasn't responding and somehow the part that respond was in your back that protected from you being crush."

Ichika replied "Wait Houki told you that Byakushiki wasn't responding to me."

Charlotte replied "Yes and we still searching for the reason for that, but all we can see that Byakushiki doesn't recognized you."

Ichika look at the mirror and he think that Byakushiki only respond to him not Bloody Eagle. As he in the bathroom Houki and Laura barge in to see Charlotte with Ichika.

"What are you two doing!" Houki replied with a loud tone.

Charlotte replied with a normal tone "Oh nothing just me and Ichika were talking."

"My bride is that true that you were going to cheat on," Laura replied.

Ichika replied bounce back to sad to happy "No, wait I'm not even your bride!"

With that the group going to their usual routine but except for two.

 _Kanzashi room_

Tatenashi show Kanzashi family photo but nothing is happening. She still can't remember anything, Tatenashi look down and feel sad that she is losing hope. Tatenashi hear someone is opening the door, she looks back to see Ichika, Houki, Laura, and Charlotte. She replied to them with a cheerful tone "Hey girls' and Ichika, how are you doing."

Ichika replied back with a serious tone "They came to visit me and Kanzashi but," his tone changed to sad "I told them what happen to Kanzashi."

Tatenashi replied with a sad tone "Ichika I told you I wanted to tell them," her eyes are about to cry "when I'm ready but you-."

Houki pause Tatenashi to say "Maya call me and it bad." The moment she says that she listens to Houki. "Maya said that Chifuyu and the principle were discussing about the mission and the forest."

"She heard that the IS Academy board are very mad and they will make changes to the IS Academy" Charlotte replied.

Laura continued with a serious tone "But with that we still worry for Kanzashi condition."

Tatenashi grip her hand together to sad thanks in a shy voice.

Ichika feel sad that there nothing he can do but he hears something " **WORLD PURGE,** " in his head that he say it "World Purge."

Charlotte replied "World Purge. Ichika do you mean the world program that took us to the IS core."

Ichika replied back "I think so."

With that Tatenashi have an idea, she replied back with her cheerful tone, "Ichika you're a genius, with the World Purge program we can inside Kanzashi head and search for her memories."

Laura replied "I may be possible but the last time we went so gone wrong."

"But we were attack and we need to risk it for Kanzashi," Houki replied.

Ichika replied "I agree with Houki, beside I need to share to the blame."

Tatenashi stand up and say "Ok the next mission is go in Kanzashi head and who with me." Ichika, Houki, Charlotte, and Laura agreed to do it, as they leave to prepare and tell Cecelia and Rin, Tatenashi look back at her sister to say "Don't worry Kanzashi we will bring you back." Kanzashi didn't understand it, but she smile at Tatenashi.

As Ichika is leaving the hospital, but he wonders why Blood Eagle say the World Purge?

 _Ichika Mind_

White Knight look up, but she look back to see Blood Eagle chain up in a cross, as he struggle to get out, but nothing is working.

Bloody Eagle replied with a angry tone **"** **What the fuck are you doing sending them to that program and why tie me up."**

White knight open her mouth to say, **"** **to escape."**

 **(My fan, I'm doing a Christmas special with Date A Live and if you want to read it. It will be publish in 19 or 20 with Chapter 8 of Infinite Stratos the Dark Side of Ichika)**


	8. Chapter 8 When Change Come

_IS Academy arena_

Ichika is fight an instructor, he fly to dodge the missile of the instructor. He tries to think a way to get close range or at least find an opening to fire. She stared to fire less, Ichika morph his left IS hand to fire back, but the instructor fire a missile to deflect his attack. As fire and the missile hit, smoke came out, Ichika is surprise, because from the smoke a missile came at him. He is hit and his shield energy drop rapidly, fell to the ground and Byakushiki disappear. The instructor landed next to him, she made her IS dispear, she has a long dark-blue hair, with light blue eyes, and an apple shape body. She looks back to see the class to say "Ok class why did Orimura lost?" One student raise her hand, the instructor replied "Yes miss Aikawa"

Aikawa has dark magenta eyes, short hair of the same color, she replied "At the smoke, Orimura was distracted and because the use of the smoke you fire a second missile."

The instructor replied with a serious tone, "It was my plan to do, remember think two step head of your opponent and for Orimura do five laps around the Academy before sun down."

"Wait a minute why do I have to do it, miss Hatake," Ichika replied.

The instructer look back at him and replied "Because what the instructor say go and beside I'm not your sister."

Ichika stand up and run around the Academy, it been a week and the changes came. One that the instructor and student switch class, but the worse they said that only the Instructor or student can only be train if there in the same class and Chifuyu was forbidden to train Ichika. The second was, they are forbidden to leave the Academy except for the end of the school trip. The third is the worse because if you fail five test or lose five time you'll be expected. For those changes many people blame Ichika, Houki, and Kanzashi. He understands it, but lately Ichika wish they complete the mission so this wouldn't happen.

 _IS Academy Cafeteria _

Houki, Cecilia, Laura, Rin, and Charlotte are eating their dinner. The group feel for sad, Ichika not being with them lately. Rin speak to hear how the group doing, "So how are your new class," she said with a sad tone.

Charlotte replied with a sad tone "Well me and Cecelia are in class 3-2, the instructor is clumsy, but we are not making good progress with the IS." Charlotte look down at her orange juice.

Houki replied, "Me and Tatenashi are in the same class and the Instructor is to relax, our progress is good, but not great," she looks at her IS bracelet.

Laura replied with a serious tone, "I'm in 2-1 and my class my instructor is not strict and her training is lousy," she look down, "I miss my mentor."

That moment the group felt sad that the change didn't affect them this much, but it did. As they look down they heard Ichika voice.

"Hey guys. Why so down?"

Cecelia look up to replied back to Ichika, "Well, the reason is that it feel strange that we are altogether again," she say that to cover the truth.

Ichika sat in the table with them, "So how is everybody doing in their new class," he see his friend faces still sad.

Rin replied with a sad tone, "Not well, but being together for a awhile is good enough," Ichika see that there still sad.

Tatenashi walk up to them with a sad face, "Are you all ok," she said to know how they are.

Charlotte replied back, "No."

Tatenashi replied with a serious tone, "Just as I thought, but I may have good news about our little changes," all of them look at Tatenashi, "The government found out the military team body were kill in a different time before Ichika, Houki, and" it is hard for her to say her little sister name after what happen. "Anyway they think of changing everything back but they need to see our memories," the gang are confuse to know what she mean by their memories.

Laura replied back, "You mean by using the new world program, we can go in to our mind, but we need to look to Ichika, Houki or Kanzashi memories to know what happen in the forest," Laura specify what Tatenashi meant.

Charlotte replied, "I know what you mean Laura," the group look Charlotte, "If we see the memories then we can prove it not our fault."

"But there still on thing you forgot," the group look at Houki who replied, "What or who start the fire to the forest, they are not going to overlook that," and with that she destroys a fragment of their hope, but Ichika stand up and say.

"Houki I know what you mean and going to our memories sound like an Assassin Creed reference, but if do it then the IS Academy go back to normal and Kanzashi can return to us." Tatenashi feel happy for what Ichika say that they might come and help. The team got up and say that they will think it over night, as they leave Ichika and Tatenashi sit down on the table. He decides to ask her how did she got the information, "Hey Tatenashi how did you know about the Body different time of death and they might change everything back."

Tatenashi replied back but with her cheerful tone, "Well Ichika that my little secret, but if you want a hint then you must rub my back," when she said that Ichika freak out, but it is a joke for her.

Ichika replied back, "Tatenashi you crazy, but you're a great friend you know that," That moment Tatenashi feels happy, but she got up and walk to the cafeteria register.

Tatenashi look back, "Hey Ichika hurry up and get some food," she see Ichika got up and walk with her.

 _IS Academy Dorm_

Ichika walk to his room with a full stomach, but he see Chifuyu. It been one week since he saw his sister, Ichika keep walking and they pass by each other. She just close her eye, walk pass by him, Ichika feel sad not seeing his sister a lot and as he walk, he hear his sister, "How is your IS training," Ichika look back to Chifuyu, she turn back at him and say it again, "Orimura how is your training?"

Ichika replied back, "Well compare to you, she a little stricter, but you still a better instructor than her, even Maya too," he say it with a smile on his face.

Chifuyu replied back, "I know that Instructor Hatake is a little stricter than me, but she your instructor and I'm not, so try to get along with her."

Ichika replied with a sad tone, "But I still miss as my instructor big sis," his tone turn to normal, "Beside Tatenashi told me that this might be temporary," her eyes open wide.

Chifuyu replied with her serious tone, "What do you mean by everything will be back what was it," cross her arm.

Ichika continued to talking, "The military find out that the team me, Houki and Kanzashi are supposed rescue die before we came there and they want to see our memories and then they will get everything back."

Chifuyu replied back, "You forgot something," Ichika face change to a frown, "You still forget about the forest got destroyed."

Ichika replied back, "Houki said that to me, but it not a problem they might forget and everything may go back to what was," Chifuyu close her eyes to think, "I know it a long shot, but we need to try a least."

Chifuyu replied back by turn herself around, "You know that your gambling right and the first time you gamble you will lose," she walks away and Ichika walk to his room.

 _Ichika Room _

He in his bathroom look at the mirror, Ichika notice that Bloody Eagle hasn't talk to him for a week, but it did affect him that much. He walks to his bed and lay down. He remembers that he goes to his mind when he did it or some force put me there. Ichika cover himself with his blanket, he close his eyes and try to go to his mind.

 _Ichika Mind _

Ichika open his eyes, he stand up to see only White Knight stand there, he ask her, "Where is he," she didn't replied. Ichika feel that at least Bloody Eagle talk to him, "I know that you never talk but I need to know that if I'm taking a chance to restore my school back and bring someone back," he look down at his hand and remember Kanzashi. Ichika look up at her, "Tell me is there hope that we might succeed this time," White Knight didn't reply to him. Ichika feel that she won't say or do anything to help him, he feel that he should leave and let his luck take a chance. Ichika leave his mind by closing his eye and let the water cover him. The water went down and so did he.

 _Ichika Room _

Ichika open his eyes to know that he didn't get any help and he unsure that this chance might restore to thing, he walk to his bathroom, he open the shower and bathe himself. As he shampoo his hair, he hear something, **"** **Kid the one who gamble more win the game,"** that moment he know that it is Bloody Eagle. He walks out of shower and dry himself off, Ichika look to the mirror and say "Let hope my gamble is big enough to win," he walks out of the bathroom and got dress in his uniform.

 _The underground lab_

Ichika walk in to see the pod, he see Tatenashi and Kanzashi. Ichika walk to them to know how Kanzashi doing, "Tatenashi how Kanzashi," he say it.

Tatenashi look at her sister, then look at Ichika, "she still can't remember anything," with a sad tone she says it.

Ichika replied back, "You know that she will come back to us."

Tatenashi replied back, "I didn't thing so because were risk to believe she can come back," she patted her little sister head.

"You know that the one who gamble more win," Ichika say what he remembers from Bloody Eagle. Tatenashi look at him and smile. The door open and Ichika turn around to see his friend came with Chifuyu and Maya.

Chifuyu came forward to Ichika to say, "Orimura you that this mission is vital and," she turn around to other, "so do and with that we need to complete this mission." The group slut and enter the pod, Tatenashi guide Kanzashi to her pod, Ichika enter his pod and as it close he feel something wrong.

Maya is in the control center preparing everything, "Miss Orimura were ready on your command."

Chifuyu replied, "Active now," Maya push the button.

The group eyes close and they feel they're going to the new world program, Ichika see blue, yellow and red mixed together coming to him, but he hears something **"** **Kid don't come in."**

 _Ichika Mind_

Bloody Eagle is still on a cross chain up, he struggles to get out, White Knight look at him. She put her IS right hand to his head, "You know it too late now," she release her hand from him.

 **"** **You trying to escape, but there a problem no matter where you go you always be trap,"** White Knight look back, "Not if a person lost their Memories."

(the next story is going genderbender that I got a request for it, one is about this story and an other one is short story, so if your interested it will be at January 4 and to person that send me that request I will keep my promise.)


	9. Chapter 9 Seeing Memories

The purge world is all black space with small light that look like stars, the group appear, Ichika feel something that have a bad aura. Three door appear in front of them crimson door on the right, black and white in the middle and light blue door on the left, Tatenashi look left and right to see where her sister is.

 _Control room_

Maya in the computer to see there vital sign are good, she put her head phone to talk to them, "The three door you see in front of can go in the memories of Houki, Ichika and Kanzashi, the order I say the name is the door order also I program a software that will allow you to deploy your IS," Maya look at the computer.

 _Purge World_

Tatenashi didn't see her sister, "Maya and Ms. Orimura were is Kanzashi," the group look around to see she not here.

"The reason is that her memories not lost, but out of order with that she can't appear in till there in the right order," Maya replied, "but there something else, that to enter the door you need the person that have the memories."

Chifuyu replied, "Tatenashi, since Kanzashi is your younger sister then you are the only one to enter her memoires," Tatenashi look to the Light blue door in left to, she is determined to get her sister back.

Houki know that her door is the crimson, she call the people that will go with her, "Cecilia, Rin let go to my door," they enter the door waving to the other. The door close as they went in.

Ichika look at Tatenashi walking to the light blue door, "Tatenashi wait," she stop, "don't go alone take Laura or Charlotte, but don't go alone," with the bad aura Ichika feeling that everyone shouldn't go alone.

Tatenashi look back to Ichika, "Look Ichika, I have to do this alone to get my sister back and as the older sibling I'm responsible for my sister," with a sad tone replied, "Beside won't you do it for your sister too," Tatenashi Open the door.

Ichika shake when Tatenashi say those, "Tatenashi take care ok," Ichika feel that if it was his sister, he will go alone too.

Tatenashi look back and wave by as the door close. Ichika look to his door, and with Charlotte and Laura with him they will see his memories. They walk to the door.

 _Ichika Mind_

As the team enter Ichika door, Charlotte and Laura are seeing tree with no leaves, look down to see the ground is water that they can walk on, and look up to see clear sky. Ichika look to his friend, "You know that this place what I told you on the first day of the third years," Charlotte and Laura at him.

"So, this is the place that you see that distract you," Charlotte replied him with a curious tone.

Ichika replied back, "Yes, but there something that not hear," Ichika look around for the Bloody Eagle, but he only come when he want too.

Laura point at Ichika, "My Bride, if this is your mind then lead us to your memories," Ichika look to her, he looks to the trees. Ichika walk toward to one and touch it, as he touch it the tree suddenly turn to a door.

Charlotte ask Ichika, "Ichika is this where your memories are?" He opens the door to see it will lead them to somewhere, but instead tentacle like arm appear from the door and wrap them around. They struggle to get out, but the tentacle pull them in too the door.

 _Ichika Memories_

The tentacle released them, Ichika see the place that the door lead him, it look like space around and there are gray orbs that are connected to each other. Ichika walk toward the orb and touch one. The orbs glow and relieved something. It relieved Tatenashi walk toward her sister door. Ichika look at the rest of the orbs on his right side and the orbs keep going, "This are memories, but it been a week so it will take some time to get too the forest memoires."

Charlotte replied, "But Ichika remember were in your memories head that mean you control everything here," Ichika understand what Charlotte is saying. He put both his hand straight forward, open his palms and focusing the orbs to bring his memories of the forest. The orbs move forward and spin around Ichika. The orbs stop and he look at the orbs in front of him, it relieved him the entrance to the forest.

Ichika look to Charlotte and Laura, "This is the one that Houki, Kanzashi and me are in the entrance to the forest," They came closer to the orb.

Laura replied, "My bride can you make us go in to the memories," Ichika focus to make the group go in to the memories. The orb grew and they walk in to it, but as the group go in Charlotte look at the orbs to that the gray orbs stop and turn black.

 _Kanzashi Memories_

The moment Tatenashi walk to the door, she sees the memories orbs of Kanzashi, they are light blue, but there are scatter around then being in order. Tatenashi walk around the orbs, she then accidently kick a orbs, it glow and she hold it to see the orb. Tatenashi see the orb showing her working on her IS, she drop in the ground for being surprise, when the orb hit the ground it crack, then it the crack start it break it in half. Tatenashi try to touch it again, but the broken orb turn to dust. Tatenashi feel that if the orbs break then she lost her memories, but the last memories were the forest. She feels that this will be difficult to fixed, she walks to the door that send her here. As she open the door, Tatenashi look back, "Don't worry Kanzashi I'll come back for you, I just need a little help," she walk in and close the door. One of the orbs started to turn to dust.

 _Ichika Memories_

Ichika, Charlotte, and Laura see the memories as the follow past Ichika, he stops and turn to his right. Past Ichika see what Ichika remember, the feeling that cause him to move away from the path. Charlotte look at past Ichika as he walk away, "Ichika why did you walk away from the path and not tell Houki or Kanzashi," Ichika look at her.

Ichika answer Charlotte question, "I felt something strange like I been here before," Ichika feel more curious to know what his connection to this place. They follow the past Ichika to his wandering, "I remember this I was being stalk by someone," Past Ichika stop, Ichika look back to it. "That the person that strangle me," he point back.

Charlotte and Laura look at where Ichika point, they see what look like a person wearing a white jack that look dirty, rip jean, white Nike shoes, and a hood that cover his face. "Who or what is that," Charlotte replied.

Ichika replied with a scare, "I don't know, but I remember this part," the hood person charge at past Ichika, it grabs his neck and push him to the ground. Laura and Charlotte are surprise to see that Ichika was strangle by some person in the forest.

 _Ichika Mind_

The door open, it is Tatenashi that came out, she sees what Ichika mind look like. She walks forward, but she senses something strange behind her. Tatenashi look back and is punch by an IS fist, she stop moving back from the blow and she look up to see White Knight. Tatenashi stand up and remember what Maya said that if something go bad we can deploy are IS in any of our mind. Tatenashi deploy her IS Mysterious Lady. Tatenashi charge at White Knight with her Lance, but got block by White Knight sword. Tatenashi see that she look like miss Orimura, but with the white helmet cover most of her face, "What are you," she ask her, but she respond by saying in calm and evil tone, "I'm leaving and you're in the way," she push Tatenashi back. Tatenashi try to push back, but she is push to a tree she try to call help, "Ichika, Charlotte, Laura, help me," White Knight keep pushing to the tree still her weapon break or the tree break.

 _Houki Memories_

Houki, Cecilia, and Rin walk to see the moment past Houki and Kanzashi got separate. Cecilia ask Houki, "Why didn't you guys deploy your IS, and why did you let Ichika disappear," Houki isn't interested to talk to see that this moment she saw Kanzashi before her memories lost.

"Cecilia stop asking question to Houki about the forest and focus on the mission," Rin replied to make Cecilia stop asking question because she see Houki shaking from see this. Past Houki run back and leave past Kanzashi alone look for the military team.

Houki yell at past Houki, "Wait, don't leave her here alone it will go bad," Houki ran to stop her, but when she try to grab her arm it pass through.

Cecilia and Rin feel that Houki is getting scare for something, but it was in the forest. Cecilia grab Houki shoulder, "Houki if you don't remember this then we should leave and bring the other," Houki look at Cecilia.

Houki stand up and replied with confident tone, "Don't worry it was a little emotion moment," the group follow past Houki.

 _Ichika Memories_

The group see past Ichika is being choke, but the memories fast forward to when was in the hospital, then they were cast out of the memories, with what they saw, Ichika doesn't know anything about the military team that got kill. Bright light appears around them, an orb of white cover them and take them to Ichika memories. Charlotte and Laura didn't know that Ichika was choke to death. Charlotte walk to Ichika putting her hand on his, "Ichika I'm sorry that I did come that day to help you," Ichika turn back to her, then they hear screaming. They ran out of his memories, Ichika look back to see his memories of the forest, the grey orbs then black continued to the forest until he got to the hospital.

 _Ichika Mind_

Charlotte and Laura came out of the tree to a white IS and Tatenashi fighting, both of them deploying there IS. Laura fire her shoulder cannon, but White Knight move out of the way and the fire hit Tatenashi, White Knight charge at Laura, attack her with her sword, but Laura block it, with her laser blade. Ichika launch a surprise attack behind her, but when his sword touch White Knight, something happens to him. Ichika is electric and he see something, boys getting implant, they control IS unit and some getting kill. Ichika is push back from the shock, Tatenashi catch him and Charlotte fire her rifle. White knight fly out of the firing, Charlotte check Laura. As Ichika got up and seeing White Knight fight, he want to know what he saw the moment he touch her.


	10. Chapter 10 Facing what inside of you

Past Houki stand up to replied with a scare tone "You're not Ichika your just an illusion, it all in my head, yeah it all in my head. You're not real."

"Houki is this an illusion", past Ichika move forward, Houki try to block it, but with a surprise face he kiss her. Houki face blush and tears fell.

He moves back and past Houki replied "Ichika it really you," she hug him and tear fell from her eyes "I was so scare but thanks for rescuing me Ichika."

Rin and Cecilia with shock look seeing Ichika gave Houki a kiss. Rin look to Houki ready to fight, Cecilia on the other hand is confuse to know why did she see those illusions. Houki feel happy that they now know that Ichika kiss her on purpose, but that mean the love rival are gunning for her.

They continued to look what past Ichika put both of his hand around past Houki and replied with a sad tone "It nice to know you're ok and don't worry I won't leave you." With those word, they see that Ichika have more feeling for Houki then themselves. They continued to look at the memory.

 _Ichika Mind_

White Knight charge at Laura while she firing her 6 wire-guided daggers, but White Knight dodging all of them. Laura see that she is going attack, she block the sword attack with her AIC. Charlotte fire with her Vent - .55 Cal Assault rifle on her right hand and Garm - .61 Cal sub machine gun on her left hand, but a big tree grow out of the water blocking the firing and another tree appear under Laura. Laura AIC shut down for moving, White Knight slash Laura.

 _Control Room_

Maya see Laura brain function going red, "Miss Orimura, Bodewig nerve system is reacting to pain," Chifuyu come close to Maya to see, "We should eject them now."

"We can't," Chifuyu replied.

Maya replied with her worry tone, "But Miss Orimura there in danger, we should eject them before it continued," her right hand is about to push the ejecting button.

Chifuyu stop Maya, "Maya it not that easy," she looks at Miss Orimura, "there in my little brother mind and you can't eject them, beside they can handle it."

Maya move her hand back.

 _Houki Memory_

"Byakushiki", past Ichika see that it won't deploy, he calls it again "Byakushiki." His IS won't deploy on his command

"Why your IS not coming out," past Houki replied worry.

"I don't know" past Ichika replied. As they got worry, but both hear missile launches and explosion. Houki, Rin and Cecilia are surprise to see missile. As the missile came down, it exploded and the fire rage around the forest. Houki see the fire came at them.

"Ichika," past Houki yells, "I will carry you out of here." She took her right arm to Ichika.

But past Ichika decided to get out by himself "Don't worry Houki, I got this, Take Kanzashi out of here ok."

Past Houki fly out look back at past Ichika, Houki decided to end the memory. A red orb cover them and transfer them to the memory room. Houki feel sad that they didn't get anything from her memory, but she happy that the worse moment in her life are gone now. Cecilia come forward to Houki to comfort her. Rin decide to leave know she far away from Ichika love her, but she still feel sad for Houki experience. The group left Houki memory.

 _Purge World_

Houki call Maya to transfer them out, but she replied worry, "Shinonono, Alcott and Haung, Orimura and his group are in trouble." They look to Ichika door and run to them.

 _Control room_

Maya is worry for the group, but wondering how a virus get in to the system, she looks at miss Orimura, "Miss Orimura how can there be a virus in our system if we sweep clean the system from the other encounter?"

"I don't know," Chifuyu replied back, "but I know they can destroy it."

 _Ichika Mind_

Rin launch her impact cannon to White Knight, but she moves forward to her. Ichika went in front and block White Knight with his energy shield, her sword attack is break through the shield, but Ichika gain those flashbacks.

 _The Flashback_

Ichika see himself on a medical tab with people around him.

 _Ichika Mind_

Ichika feel back to Rin, Tatenashi use her rusty nail, a whip sword caught White Knight IS leg. Cecilia launch her four-laser drone while firing her two missiles and her rifle. White Knight see Cecilia firing everything she have, White Knight went down to Tatenashi, she charges at her with a spear.

Rin hold Ichika from the attack, Charlotte come to them see his injured. Ichika is unconscious, Charlotte help Rin carry him out. White Knight block Tatenashi attack and she look at Ichika being carry. White Knight push Tatenashi back and fly to Ichika, but everything Cecilia fire went to her.

White Knight go to Ichika, until Houki came out with her twin katana blade. She blocks, her attack, White Knight spoke, "Out of my way traitor."

Houki look confuse of what she means, she replied, "What do you mean I'm a traitor?"

White Knight sword transform to a energy sword like Ichika Yukihira, she charge at Houki and she charge back. As both push each other, White Knight glow yellow, "You know what you did, but I could see that you don't know it," Houki face change to angry.

"What do you mean," Houki replied.

"The truth that you abandon Ichika and he was very devastated that he wanted power," White Knight release her sword power blasting Houki away. Laura release her blade to clash with White Knight, Charlotte fire her machine gun, Cecilia fire her sniper and laser probe, and Rin shoulder cannon. White Knight look at them, her face smile, "They are so naive," White Knight body glow white. "Starburst Rain," she released white star blast around, the group got blasted, but Tatenashi use her water manipulation to create a shield for her and Ichika. White Knight fly up and look down to see them, Tatenashi still standing, Ichika unconscious and the other IS crack, weapon badly damage, also body injury. White Knight look at Tatenashi with a smile, "Give up…You can't win," say with cock tone.

Tatenashi replied back, "No way, I still got some fight left in me."

"You people don't know when to quit. What's the point?" Tatenashi think if there another way out. "Give up there nothing left, beside your sister is gone," Tatenashi look at White Knight with anger, "Forever." Tatenashi charge at White Knight with her Lance.

Houki crash down from the blast, as she feel hurt someone speak to heart, **"** **What the matter kid, a little burn from the fight."**

Houki look up to see someone wearing a white shirt under his black selfless jacket with a hood, black wrist warmer, dark blue jean short, all-star shoe converse black and white, a black eagle mask that only cover the top part of his face, and eyes glow red on the mask on a cross. She rise up to replied to him, "who are you."

 **"** **I'm Ichika conscious baby."**


	11. Chapter 11 To know more

Houki see that Ichika conscious, he replied again, **"** **Just kidding Kid, I'm not his conscious, but if I was he'll be drinking, have piercing, have sexy with ten girl a month and awesome tattoo,"** the moment Bloody Eagle say that Houki feel angry. **"** **Any way where the White Knight,"** Houki stop being angry and look at him again, **"** **If I know that bitch she causing trouble and the way you look, she is fought you."**

"Wait a minute, you mean that white IS is called White Knight," Houki replied.

 **"** **Yeah that her."**

"Listen if I release yo-"

Bloody Eagle interrupt Houki, **"** **Yeah I know what you mean, but why doesn't Ichika defeat her, it his mind."**

Houki replied with a sad tone, "He unconscious from fight her," her IS hand grip, "I don't know what going on, but every time he touches her, he gets electrocuted for some reason."

 **"** **Look Kid the reason you people losing because you see some shit that you don't want to see again or other to see,"** Houki look down, **"** **but kid what did White Knight told you anyway."**

"She told me I abandon Ichika," Houki deploy her katana to cut the cross, "and it make me feel bad because if my sister never invented the IS." She pauses for a moment, Bloody Eagle see a little tear coming down, "Me Ichika could be together."

Houki destroy the cross and Bloody Eagle is release. **"** **Kid, here your problem,"** she looks at him, **"** **The fact is that you didn't do nothing, you didn't choose to leave, but you could call him at least."** Bloody Eagle made it worse, but Houki look down the water to see her reflection, **"** **Kid I may know something from his past and he want to tell you something the day you left."**

Houki look to him and replied back with a curious tone, "What do you mean Ichika wanted to tell me something?"

 **"** **Maybe later kid, but now show me where,"** he cracks his knuckles, **"** **The White Knight is."**

Tatanashi with her spear and White Knight with her sword clash with each other. Tatenashi feel to tired to keep going, she sees White Knight ready to finish her. She charges to Tatenashi, as she did too holding her spear with a strong grip. Their weapon clash to each other, both of their force is powerful, but Tatenashi spear broke. White Knight lift her sword high. Tatenashi feel worry that this will end her, White Knight force her blade down to Tatenashi, but the sword was stop.

 **"** **White Knight lay off this kids, your fight is with me,"** Tatenashi see him stop the attack with his right hand, **"** **Houki get everyone out of here this is personal."**

"Got it," Houki replied grabbing Tatenashi and carrying her out.

White Knight replied to Bloody Eagle with an angry tone, "Why are you here? I left you in chain."

He replied, **"** **Well, I got bored and I know you like my company so I decided to see if you miss me,"** both of them fly down to the water ground.

"You know I hate when you go all JoJo on me."

 **"** **But I like Joseph Joestar and I know what you going to say next I'm going to end you** ," White Knight lift her sword.

"I'm going to end you," White Knight slashing her sword around, but he keeps dodging her attack.

 _Purge World_

Houki carry Charlotte out of Ichika mind, as she put them her down, Houki turn back to see Ichika still there. Houki fly to Ichika, but the door slam itself. Maya contacted them, "I'm going eject out of the Purge World," the group start to glow white. Houki look back at them and she glowing too, "Wait, stop Ich-ka," she disappears."

 _Ichika Mind_

White Knight stop her attack and see the door is gone. Bloody Eagle look at Ichika laying there with his IS, **"** **I believe you lost this battle even though I didn't hit you."**

White Knight look to him, she replied to him with a serious tone, "I didn't lose you know, I just want to see if they are strong and him too," she points to Ichika.

 **"** **Do you really think I believe what you're saying,"** Bloody Eagle cross is arm.

"I does not matter what you believe or think, but remember," she point her sword to him, "one day Ichika will know the truth of our existence and he will choose me."

Bloody Eagle move the sword away from his face with his finger, **"** **You like all villain they think there really important like the world should treat you like a god, but here the thing you forgot,"** he walk to Ichika, **"** **that it his choice to decide what to do with us."**

White Knight is cover in light, "I know him better than you Bloody Eagle so don't forget that, I know what he desires the most."

White Knight disappear, Bloody Eagle crouch down to wake up Ichika. Ichika open his eyes slowly, **"** **Kid, what am I going to do to you,"** Bloody Eagle lift him up.

"Thanks, and also what happen here," Ichika replied getting up.

 **"** **Well you got your ass whoop by the…. I need to start to counting the number of girls who kick your ass, I think this is your 24 times."**

"An way beside I got beaten where are the other," Ichika stand up and all around.

Bloody Eagle replied back, **"** **Told that girl Houki to pick them up and leave us here,"** Bloody Eagle walk to a near tree.

"Thank for helping my friend," Ichika follow him to the tree. As Bloody Eagle touch the tree a door form from the tree, he open it.

 **"** **Well kid go through the door and get the hell out of here,"** he points his finger to the door.

Ichika walk to the door, but he pauses and remember the other reason he came here. "Wait," Ichika turn back to Bloody Eagle, "I need your help to get Kanzashi back."

 **"** **Look kid, I help your friend, I battle the fuck White Knight and you want to do more dude,"** he put both hand on his head and walk around in a circle. He stops after a few second, **"** **for really Ichika what your problem, did you say in that interview that you're a solider and you know that when you follow the solider path you live a short life."**

Ichika replied back with an angry tone, "Then I will spend the most time with my friend and I'm not leaving without getting Kanzashi back."

 **"** **Kid I can tell the way you live, the minute you think of giving up, you think of the reason why you held on so long and that the reason you annoy me a lot."** Bloody Eagle walk to the door, **"** **Let get your friend back, but promise me that I can borrow your body for a day."**

"For what reason," Ichika replied.

 **"** **Don't worry kid, I won't do anything illegally to your body, but I need for a secret task,"** Bloody Eagle replied to a cock tone.

 __ _Control room_

The group capsule pull out and their eyes open slowly, Chifuyu look at the group, but Ichika and Kanzashi capsule is still in Purge World. She looks to Maya, "Maya why hasn't Orimura and Sarashiki capsule come out like the other," Maya type in the computer to find out why.

She replied back, "It seem that Orimura move to his door to Sarashiki door to fix her." Chifuyu stare at her brother capsule wait for him to return.

 _Kanzashi Memory_

Ichika and Bloody look around to see light blue orbs scatter around. Ichika walk toward one of the orbs and pick up, as he looks at it, he sees Kanzashi trying to build her IS. Ichika look at Bloody Eagle, "So how are we going to fix Kanzashi."

He put both hand together and rub each other, **"** **Well kid to see the number of orbs she might has lose at least 10-13 percent of her memory forever, but other than that this may take at least a couple of months to put these memories in order or we can find the core memory."**

Ichika replied back, "What do you the core memory?"

 **"** **Kid you can't tell me you haven't seen the movie inside out** ," Ichika face show that he knows nothing, **"** **and you Japanese people think American are stupid."** Bloody Eagle look at the orbs to see their cracking and turning in to dust. **"** **Kid we better hurry or her memory are gone forever."**

"Ok but what does the core memory look like anyway?"

 **"** **There are in different color and they hold some of her memory of who she is,"** both of them look around to see that this going to be finding a nail in a haystack. Ichika see a far that there a dark blue orb, he run to the orb. As he grabs it, Ichika see something that surprise him, it shows her sister flying her IS and Kanzashi staying in the background.

 **"** **Yo kid I find two of the core,"** Bloody Eagle walking toward him. As Ichika look to them he one is yellow that show Kanzashi constructing her IS and the second one is red that show she watching anime. **"** **Well I think we found three quarter at least,"** they look around to see at least one random color.

Ichika look to his right to see a pink orb far away, he run to it. As Ichika pick up the orb, he sees himself and Kanzashi first met, "Blood Eagle I found the last one," he walks toward him.

Bloody Eagle look at the pink orb and he can tell it her love for Ichika. **"** **Kid now we put the orbs together on the ground,"** they both put the core memory near each other and the other orbs starting to rise. Ichika see the light blue orbs are connecting to each other like his memories, Bloody Eagle walk out of Kanzashi memory.

Ichika look to Bloody Eagle leaving, "hey," he looks back to him, "Why are you leaving?"

 **"** **I need to go home dude and beside you complete your mission kid with a C-,"** Bloody Eagle leave Kanzashi memory.

Ichika smile back to him, "Well I guess that I did my job here."

 _Control Room_

Ichika open his eyes slow to his friend around him, as he gets up slow and see his sister right in front of him. Ichika look to his left side to see Kanzashi capsule coming out and he got out of the capsule to walk to her. Kanzashi eyes open slowly and Ichika is happy for the Bloody Eagle help.

 **The next Chapter will be posted in 3/19/17**


	12. Chapter 12 Love in the Air

It been a three week since the purge world, but as the IS academy is calm Phantom Task is planning to steal Ichika Byaksushiki.

 _Madoka Room_

Madoka using the laptop from the Suicide Forest, she seeing the core of the IS getting created for male. As she about to close the file, Madoka see a file for Bloody Eagle and as try to click it. Squall open the door, "M I'm coming in," with a casual tone. Squall walk in seeing pills and needles scatter around in room, "M next time clean your room when I come to visited," as she walk toward to Madoka. She close the laptop, "you do know the reason I let you hold that is because we already download all the data from the laptop and you still on standby because you lost two of our member, but still you manage to bring something that is great use to us." Madoka did not want to replied to Squall, "We started creating it, but we still need your little brother IS and him now."

Madoka turn her head to Squall, "Why do want him, we already know how to create the IS core data," she replied with a serious tone.

Squall cross her arms together, "Trust me M there are more that Phantom Task scientist discover from that laptop that you yet to see," she walks out of her room. Madoka open the laptop again to study more of the files, but instead look at the IS Academy cameras.

 _Ichika Mind_

Ichika and Bloody Eagle look to each other. **"So, kid how is your friend that we save,"** Bloody Eagle say with a serious tone.

Ichika replied back, "She fine, but something going wrong with Cecelia and Rin that there hanging out with me less."

Bloody Eagle suspect that they may see him kissing Houki and think it was Ichika. **"Kid trust me girls are complicated but don't worry they will go back to hanging with you."** Ichika believe him, but he calls him here from something, **"Listen kid I want to borrow for your body for twenty-four hours."**

"Why do you want my body," Ichika replied with a curious tone.

Bloody Eagle replied back while crossing his arm, **"To give you a little train here."**

"What do you mean by train."

 **"Look Kid your sister train you good, but you need to train your mind."**

Ichika think of it, "Ok, but until I'm done with your training I want you stay the hole day in my room."

 **"Kid, you know that you ruin my fun sometime kid, but,"** he moves his right hand to his heart, **"I swear to god that I'll will stay in your room."**

Ichika replied back "Ok."

 _Ichika Room_

Bloody Eagle wake up in Ichika body, as he got up he look at the time. It is 10.06 P.M., (Now Bloody Eagle will be called through this Chapter and the next B.E.) B.E. walk to the bathroom and see himself at the mirror. "Damn Ichika your face looks like a person screaming virgin, but it going to change," B.E. walk outside of the room.

 _The Hall Way_

B.E. in front of Houki room, he knock the door. Houki open the door, "Ichika what are you doing here," she replied with a curious tone.

"Listen Houki I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow just you and me" he replied mimicking Ichika shyness.

Houki eye open wide to believe that Ichika asking her to a date, "You mean like a date."

B.E. replied "sure if you want to call it a date than it a date," B.E. see Houki is realy excited to go, "so how about we meet at the entrance of the IS in the afternoon."

Houki replied back, "Ok," she close the door. 'I cannot believe Ichika finally ask me out on a date,' she walk to her closet to pick out her cloth for tomorrow with Ichika.

B.E. walk back to Ichika room, but he see Rin walking be him, he decided to replied to know why she avoiding Ichika, "Yo Rin long time no see." She did not reply to him, B.E. extend his right arm to stop Rin to continue to walk, she stop walking. "Rin can you please tell me why you and Cecilia been avoiding me lately," he replied mimicking Ichika seriousness.

Rin just whisper, "We realizes that we are far away from you."

She move his arm away from her path, "You know that there always a chance like there a grimmer of hope," B.E. replied to Rin. She stop, but continue to walk, 'For real when a girl see a boy kiss a girl that not her, they give up the love for them.'

 _Ichika Room_

B.E. lie down on the bed trying to remember the last time he slept. The alarm ring, B.E. open his eye to see it 7:00, 'Who the hell wake up at 7 clock in a Saturday,' he went back to sleep. However, he feel something in the bed, B.E. move his arm to touch flesh, 'why do Laura sneak in Ichika room naked.' B.E. move the cover and see he was right, B.E. walk to the bathroom stealthily. When he finish taking a shower, we walk outside with a towel around his waist and his neck, Laurie woke up and walk toward B.E.

"My bride why did you took a shower without me," Laura say with a serious tone.

B.E. decide to give Ichika a bone for getting her in the real world, "Look Laura I don't like when you sneak to my room and go to my bed," with nervous tone holding back his urge to yell.

Laura replied back, "Were are a married couple and what I do with you is what a married couple do, and further more-"

"LAURA FOR FUCK SACK LISTEN WHAT I'M TELLING YOU," B.E. yell at her. Laura never see Ichika yell at her, "You know that I don't like it when go to my bed naked, because I feel that your forcing me to love even though I just see you as friend ok so do me a favor and stop doing it please."

Laura look down feel sad, "Ok I understand my bri- I mean Ichika,"replied with a sad tone.

Laura walk away, but B.E. stop her by grabbing Laura shoulder, "Look I'm sorry that I got mad, but at least put some cloth on before you leave."

Laura replied with a nervous tone, "I came here without my cloth," B.E. is not surprise know that.

 _IS Academy Entrance_

Houki wait at the entrance wearing red skirt, white shirt under a black jacket unzipped, black boots with red soles with long black stocking. She waiting for Ichika to come, as Houki turn to see he wears a black jacket unzipped with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets, underneath a steel gray shirt with skull prints. Ichika wears black cropped trousers and black buckled boots. She surprise to see Ichika look so dark and mysteries, Houki is blushing from see him so handsome. "Yo Houki are you fine because you look a little sick," she did not see he came so close.

"I'm fine I just," replied with a nervous tone. Houki cough and replied with nervous tone, but act serious, "I just did not expect you to wear such dark clothes."

B.E. replied "well I didn't like anything from my closet so I bought some new clothes this morning for our date, is that ok with you," he moves his eye so Houki look more nervous.

Her face blush again, "well I understand what you want to make this day perfect, so where we going."

"How about let get something to eat while we go to the movie theater," B.E. think he should take it slow with her.

 _Mg Ronald Entrance_

B.E. stop to see a Mg Ronald, Houki turn back to see he staring at it. She walks toward him, "Hey Ichika you want to eat here."

B.E. turn to her, "Sorry, I just remember I use to come here every week with some old friends." He sees himself, Ikki and Dan, eating burgers and talking.

Houki grab his left hand, B.E. look to her, "I do not mind to go in with you," with sweet tone.

B.E. feel little to go in with his friend but Houki will be the exception, "Let go in then."

They went in to the Mg Ronald to see a line, Houki is staring at Ichika to see why he looking around, B.E. is look around to see the booth and table he uses to sit when he come out to eat.

There in the front of the line to see an average young 20-year-old man with red eye, "Welcome to Mg Ronald may I take your order."

B.E. replied "I will like a number 1 with no mayo and pickle, with large fries and Pepsi. Houki what you want."

Houki see the menu that, "I think the same as you Ichika except a medium size drink and fries."

"Understood, thanks for join us in Mg Ronald," the man put type our order.

They wait for a few second, Houki is think what should she say to Ichika to start a conversation, "Number 626 your order ready." Both walk to get there order, "Thank you for picking Mg Ronald," the girl said with light brown hair and two short pig tail.

They walk toward a booth to sit, Houki feel that she should start a conversation, but she can't think of anything. B.E. see she being silent, "Houki are you alright."

Houki replied back, "It just….. This is my first date and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You know Houki a date is like two people hanging out, so just relax," he move his toward her hand. Houki blush a little and feel afraid about the date, but to see Ichika is calm, she think it be good.

They talk about their past and they left Mg Ronald. As they walk to the theater, B.E. and Houki talk about their favorite food, hobbies and music.

 _Movie Theater_

As they went inside of the movie, B.E. and Houki see a lot of people wearing anime costume. B.E. look up to see anime festival movies, Houki look to see the movie there showing: Jojo Bizarre Adventure the last Jojo, Yugioh the Dark side of Dimension, Date a Live Mayuri Judgement, Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess and Dragon Cry, Attack on Titan part 1 and 2, and last Naruto Road to Ninja. "fo you want to go to a different theater," B.E. replied to Houki to think she won't like the movie.

Houki replied "no it fined."

B.E. replied back, "Well let see the Date a Live or the jojo sound cool."

Houki replied "Let see Date a Live then Jojo," they both agreed and walk to get their ticket.

As they went to the counter person behind them wearing black skinny jean and black hooded jacket.

 **Sorry I took a day late, because I have other school stuff to do. The next chapter will be 3/19/17**


	13. Chapter 13 I hate plot twist

_In the Theater_

As the person wearing black skinny jean and black hooded jacket, follow them to the Date A live movie. Bloody Eagle felt that there someone following him and Houki, he looks back to see no one is following them. As they enter the Date a Live movie, Bloody Eagle look around to see room because he feels that he is being follow. Houki look to him, "Ichika are you ok," with a curious tone.

Bloody Eagle replied, "I am ok." They walk to the front and sit. Houki enjoy the movie because she imagines the dates it her and Ichika having those dates. Bloody Eagle on the other hand have the feeling that he is being follow, he told Houki that he going to the bathroom.

 _In the Hallway_

As he got out, Bloody Eagle scent that he is being follow as he walks and turn right. The person that is following him until her grab it and push it to the wall. "Look I'm in a date so I'm going to be straight with you if you're an assassin come at 10 o'clock an I mean a real one not an assassin creed wanna be," replied with an angry tone.

It removed the hood, Madoka is the person stalking him, "You know that I read that you shouldn't keep a woman waiting."

"Madoka. What hell are you doing here, I though you are the type of people who hate or don't know anime."

"Trust me, this isn't my first time seeing anime," he looks at her straight, "Fine your right, this is my first time watching anime."

Bloody Eagle let go of Madoka, "What you are doing here?"

"I need you to answer a question for me," She replied to him.

Bloody Eagle replied, "Come on sis, it just been two month at least sense we talk, so what you want me to answer."

"The one where I wanted to know Ichika connection to lab in the Aokigahara Forest, but now I want to know your connection," she replied with a serious tone.

Bloody Eagle don't have time to answer the question because his favorite parting coming now, "Ok sis I can't answer your question, but go to my friend who can answer all your question." He took out Ichika phone, Bloody Eagle show Madoka a picture of Dan one of Ichika friend that have long red hair with a black bandana, "Go to him and tell him 'Bloody Eagle told me come to talk to you' understand," Madoka shook her head up and down, "Good, **now leave**." Madoka walk out of the theater.

She looks back, "Thank for ruining the movie for me."

Bloody Eagle walk back to movie, to see it was over. In his head, **'** **For fuck sake why do anything that could make me happy go wrong.'**

Houki walk toward him, "Why you left the movie, you miss the ending?"

He replied with Ichika confusing tone, "Well I just need to check the other time for the movie and it start in five minute which give us enough time to refill the popcorn or soda."

"Ok," Houki replied. Both walk to refill the popcorn and soda. As they walk to the movie Jojo Bizarre Adventure the Last Jojo they eventually see Chifuyu come out of the theater. They hide in the crowd, Bloody Eagle and Houki are curious to know why Chifuyu was in a Jojo movie, he grabs Ichika phone and call her. Chifuyu grab her phone to see it was Ichika, she answers it, "What is it Ichika."

They see that it was really her, "I just want to know what you are doing today."

"I been working for class next week, training and grading because it is your last semester," all lies from every word. Chifuyu replied, "When you and Houki going come out of the crowd," she turns to where there hiding.

Bloody Eagle respond by grabbing Houki and run to the Jojo Movie. Chifuyu keep walk toward the exist knowing that her young brother or what she thinks is on a date.

 _In the Theater_

Bloody Eagle and Houki went to the theater and finally sit to rest from the running away from Chifuyu. They relax see the movie, Houki feel happy for their date, but Bloody Eagle didn't expect that this date has a lot of twist and turn. The movie is coming to an end with Jonathan Joestar reincarnation and Dio Brando reincarnation facing each other. As the movie was ending with an amazing ending that top all Jojo series ending.

 _Out of the Movie Theater_

Houki and Bloody Eagle walk out of movie theater to check the time, it is 6:48. Houki decided that to somewhere very classes, "Hey Ichika do you may want to go to this restaurant."

Bloody Eagle replied, "Sure is there anywhere pacific you want to go," with a curious tone.

Houki hold Bloody Eagle hand and walk to the restaurant.

 _Dan House_

Dan in his room, sitting on the floor playing Mass Effect Andromeda, he senses someone by hind him. Dan look back to see Madoka, "Who are you," a curious tone he replied.

Madoka replied with a serious tone, "The Bloody Eagle sent me to you."

Dan stand up and replied with a serious tone and serious face, "How do you know the Bloody Eagle."

 _A Kozue_

As Bloody Eagle look the at fancy restaurant Kozue rank 4.6 in Tokyo. He feels that a huge chunk of his wallet getting killed, but it not his money so good for him. As they went in to get dinner, the restaurant is fancy with traditional and modern Japanese type setting. As waited for their table, there waitress dress in a traditional Japanese Kimono, one which guide them to their table in a window sit. Houki look at her menu and Bloody Eagle look at his menu to see the food look fancy and delicious. Houki have regular Sushi and green tea. Bloody Eagle order roasted pork and try to order a soda they have alcohol beverage, wine or tea, so at the end he pick water. As they eat their food, Houki feel the aura is silence.

"Ichika you know it ok to talk when where alone," Houki replied. Bloody Eagle chew his food to and look outside, "Look I pick this place because I want us to be alone."

Bloody Eagle keep starring in the window to remember something from his pass. "Houki, I understand that you want this be a wonderful dinner, but" he paused for a moment, "This place brings me back to a horrible decision I made I long time ago." Bloody Eagle stand up, he put 25 dollars on the table and walkout of the restaurant.

Houki go up from her seat and ran to Ichika. As she outside of the restaurant he disappears, Houki look down 'I can't believe that I messed up on my first date with Ichika.'

 _The Shinonono Shrine Entrance_

Bloody Eagle walk to the entrance of Houki family shrine, as he looks to the rock next to the entrance gate. He remembers that when he uses to come out of Ichika body and waited to Houki to come back home, but something came up.

"You know that you shouldn't keep a girl wait."

Bloody Eagle look back to see Madoka, "What do you want, I gave you the information you want," he replied to her.

"I have the information from your friend and what he said didn't make sense to me," Bloody Eagle look up and put his arm across.

"Find to answer your question will be like an origin story and the story is pretty long, but tell me what Dan told you." He replied

Madoka replied "He told me that when the IS program start one year many scientist started to create artificial IS core data for man because Tabane Shinonono created for women only. He also told me that Ichika join the program not by force, but chose to join.

"Dan told you the basic but he didn't tell you Ichika have a lot of blood on his hand that he was mostly responsible for the corpse around the cabin," Bloody Eagle look to Madoka

Madoka replied with a curious tone for not believe that Ichika have blood in his hand, "What do you mean about he responsible."

Bloody Eagle replied with a sad tone, "That boy that you talk to in the forest that was some kind of supernatural shit, but he was the kind of kid that got pick a lot by boys and girls. Ichika told him that if he wants power that you should go with him. Till this day, I should have got out and stop him."

"Why didn't you talk to him," Madoka replied.

"Trust me, back then we talk but he wants the power to control the IS that he gave anything." Bloody Eagle replied with a sad tone.

Madoka replied "then what happen to him that made him change to now."

"Sis, I told you all you need to know but if you want to know then play Pokémon games black and white then black and white 2 to under me and Ichika." Bloody Eagle walk away from Madoka to the IS academy.

 _IS Academy Hallway_

Houki on her way to her door, but as she is walking Ichika was stand on her door. "Ichika what are you doing here," Houki stop and replied with a curious tone.

Bloody Eagle replied, "I came here to apologize to you for the dinner."

Houki feel happy yet sad for the restaurant she chooses, "why did you left the restaurant anyway, did something happen a look time ago."  
"I made a choice a long time ago that effect someone that now a day he does want to talk to me," he is remembering Ikki and other people. "Look I just want to say sorry for ending of the date, I'll g-" he turns to Ichika room, until Houki kiss him.

She replied, "It was a great date, but now it a perfect now." Houki open her door and went in leave, Bloody Eagle feel happy for this day.

 _Ichika Room_

Bloody Eagle lied in the bed, he closes his eyes.

 _Ichika Mind_

Bloody Eagle appear and see Ichika lying in the water floor. He kicks him in the head, **"** **Wake up Kid."**

Ichika put both on his head from the pain being kick, "WHY DID YOU KICK MY HEAD FOR," he replied with angry tone.

 **"** **Kid I'm just curious to know that you didn't slept all day here,"** Bloody Eagle replied with a curious tone.

"I just uh," Ichika try to say something back, but he knows that Bloody Eagle will mock him.

 **"** **Look Kid I'm just going to say that I disrespect your wish to stay in your room to do something else."**

Ichika replied with angry tone, "What did you do when you have my body."

 **"** **Nothing much kid, except fix you're your problem with Rin and Laura, other than that nothing,"** Bloody Eagle won't tell him about his date with Houki or the kiss. Ichika left his mind, Bloody Eagle look back to see White Knight. **"** **You know that you're the one that screw his life worse than me."** White knight did not bother to replied to him.

 _Ichika Room_

Ichika in his bed getting up, but Laura appear at of nowhere, "My bride, for what you did today I'm planning a trip back to Germany."

Ichika replied knowing Bloody Eagle did something, "Wait Laura I can explain."

Laura replied show Ichika two ticket, "No my bride, where going to Germany to get married to make it official."

Ichika tried to process what just happen now.

 **(To my fan the next story will be post in 5/4/17 and am adding another from this two: Steven Universe or Re:Zero crossover, to send me a mail for your chose)**


	14. Chapter 14 The Trip to Germany 1 of 4

_Airplane_

Ichika and Laura are on a plane to Laura home country Germany. Ichika can't explain what happen that led him to this.

 _Flashback_

Laura holding to ticket and said, "No my bride, where going to Germany to make it official."

He remember that he froze when she, said where get married.

 _Airplane_

Ichika crouch down with his head cover with his arm, "My bride wake up," Laura say while slapping Ichika head. Ichika put his poster straight to look to see Laura in her IS academy uniform, "My bride you need to study you're the German language to talk to my superior officer and rest of my unit."

Ichika replied to try make Laura understand that he can't get married, "Laura you need to know that were underage to get married."

"Not true my bride I have plan for this situation," Laura point to Ichika and he feel that she plans every move for the married, "Even when your underage you still could get married if one of the spouse is German, but if the they couldn't find no evidence that the marriage was a forced one, and granted the right of married."

"But Laura I'm being force to married you," Ichika replied stand up and screamed at her and people around the plane looking at them.

Laura grab him by the neck, pull toward her face and told him, "My bride stop yelling at me and listen to me." Ichika keep quit and listen to her, "That day you told me that you don't love me and forcing you. Well that was not force but this is force to make me happy."

Ichika never though there were even madder version then Laura but now he feels to just listen to her and start learning the German language.

As the time fly by, Laura fell asleep and Ichika believe it his chance to talk to the Bloody Eagle in his mind. He close his eyes and focus.

 _Ichika Mind_

Ichika open his eye to see he in his mind. Ichika call out, "Bloody Eagle I need to talk to you," he call again for thirty minute, but he didn't come. Ichika turn to his back to see White Knight. He took a step back to make, but he decide to take a chance to answer a question to White Knight. "White I need to answer a question for me," it didn't respond, "why did you attack me and my friend."

"White Knight move it IS finger to him and replied to him, "Make someone say you always be stro-."

The water started to turn black and grab Ichika. He struggles to get out but the water push him down away from White Knight.

 _Airplane_

Ichika woke up sweaty, as he tries to dry himself off, Ichika see his phone and to see it 6 o'clock. Ichika see that he feels that he been in his mind for half an hour but it been seven hours. Ichika check where the plane is in and it in Wroclaw, Poland. Ichika feel that he should get down here and call Chifuyu to get a plane back to Japan. But he feels that ditching Laura would leave a string on their friendship and she would hunt him down.

Laura is waking up, "What time it is Ichika," replied with yawning tone.

"It 6:09 and the plane stop in Wroclaw, Poland."

Laura stretch her arm then move to Ichika, "Just a couple of minute to Germany and Tomorrow we get married my Bride."

Ichika replied with a nervous tone, "Laura we need to talk about," he pauses to gulp, "you know the wedding."

"My Bride if your worry about our friends and your sister, you know that there coming to the wedding tomorrow so don't worry."

Ichika thinking of how he could explain that he doesn't want to get married, "Laura… I mean that I don't want to get married yet."

Laura grab his neck again, "My Bride if you keep trying to stop me it won't happen, so you should be ready for commitment," with those last Ichika feel that he dead meat.

 _Airplane Bathroom_

Ichika decide to walk to the bathroom, he call his sister.

"This better be important I was about to go to bed," Chifuyu replied in the phone.

Ichika feel happy that his sister answer the cellphone, "Big sis Chifuyu I need your help."

"Ichika what trouble you got to this time."

Ichika replied whispering so Laura can't hear him, "Laura forcing me to marry her."

Chifuyu pause for a moment until she replied, "Ichika where are you going and when the wedding?"

"I don't where we are going it may be someplace in Germany, but the wedding is tomorrow, so you need to fly out here now."

"Look Ichika I will bring Maya, Rin, Cecilia, Kanzashi and Tatenashi are going to stop the wedding."

Ichika replied back with joyful tone, "Thank you big sis Chifuyu, thank you."

That moment a knife came through the door, Ichika knew that moment Laura heard him in the phone. As he dodges the knifing attack, Laura finale is stop by the airplane Marshal and gave Ichika time to back to his sit.

 _The Airport_

As Ichika waited for airport security to let Laura come out. A woman came with black business suit and black eye patch, "Are you Ichika Orimura," Ichika look at the women with short light brown hair, eyes too and apple shape body.

"Who are you and why do you know my name," Ichika replied with a curious tone.

She replied by saluting, "My name Sasha Stein or S.S. for short and I was sent here to pick you and Laura from the airport." As Ichika wish to know why people here all sound like Laura, Sasha wait with him for Laura. They waited for two hours till Laura came out from the security room.

Laura approach Ichika and Sasha with an airport security, "Mam next time don't bring your knife and trying to kill him on the plane," he points to Ichika.

Laura replied rage, "I was not trying to kill my bride and I told him not to make any call until we hit Germain," the security guard left before Laura finish her sentence.

As Laura is about to draw her knife, Sasha hold her down and Ichika try to still cope with what happen in the airport but hoping the journey ahead.

 _The Car_

Ichika and Laura are driven by Sasha to 'The Black Hare', but to Ichika he feels like he is meeting Laura family. As they continued driving they approach to a tunnel, Sasha stop the car and press a button on her phone. A secret door open, they drove in the passage Ichika feel scare to know what they're going to. Laura look to him and explain what they're going, "Ichika this is the secret government in Germain that only few know and are accept to know. But this organization is only recent since the IS creation, so this a all women organization and also the group that raise since I was given birth here by my mother who was the greats solider in all Germain."

Ichika didn't feel surprise that Laura have a bloodline of solider, as the car stop and the went out they were introducing to all the Black Hare member stand in a roll to salute the comeback of Laura. As they walk pass the saluting solider, Ichika see all the solider have eye patch on their right eye. As they walk to see the head of the Black Hare.

 **(The next will be up in 5/19/17)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Trip to Germany 2 of 4

Ichika see she have blue hair cut into an angled bob, blue eyes, and a slender body. She wears a beret and dark office clothing, with her skirt split in the center to show her legs, and an eye-patch covering her left-eye. As Laura introduce her to him, "Ichika this is my commander in the Black Hare, Clarissa Harfouch."

Ichika feel strange to see a commanding officer in the flesh. Carissa replied to Laura with a serious tone, "So Laura this is your bride."

"Yes commander, this is my bride and is everything prepare for the wedding tomorrow."

Clarissa walk them to her office in the 5 floor underground.

 _Clarissa Office_

Ichika see Clarissa office is black with the desk, chair, bookshelf, and the wall. The only thing wasn't black is the Germany flag behind her desk, the rug with their symbol of a rabbit with a machine gun and the bookshelf filled with Japanese Manga. As Clarissa sit in her desk turning on her computer and she is showing them their wedding being plan. Ichika see what Laura and her commander plan for the wedding, he sees there going to make parade with Tank, Floats, Air and IS force flying through the sky writing their name. Ichika feel that this is too much for a wedding, Clarissa ask Laura, "Miss Bodewig and Orimura are you happy with the wedding design."

Ichika know Laura won't be happy with those design, "I Laura Bodewig improve with the wedding design."

Ichika is surprise to see Laura like the design for the wedding, Clarissa look toward him to, "Well I kind of don't like the way it is, really is too much for a wedding."

Clarissa right eye brow went to be surprise, "Really mister Orimura because Bodewig told me that you too plan this entire wedding was made when you too graduate from academy the next five month, but Laura insist that you get married early." She sees Ichika move his hand in his head to try to explain, "Miss Bodewig could leave me and your bride for a moment."

Laura salute, "Yes commander." As she is leaving the room, Laura turn back, "Commander did you contacted my mother."

"Bodewig your mother still in an important mission understood."

"Understood commander," Laura replied with a sad tone.

She left the room leaving Ichika and Clarissa. Clarissa replied first, "You do know that her mother not coming."

Ichika replied with a curious tone, "Yeah, Laura told me that her mother was one of the greatest solider in Germain."

Carissa replied with a sad yet serious tone, "The truth is that Laura doesn't have a mother I made the story up for her." Ichika face look that Laura doesn't know, "Laura was a test tube baby that was created to be a weapon by the Germain military.

Ichika replied, "Laura still is a weapon for the military."

"She still is, when the IS came the military she was terrible at the weaponry that they were thinking of ending her life. But we develop a new technology that improve solider ability to use the IS by implanting a mechanical eye which is under my, Laura and every solider eye patch." Clarissa show Ichika her eye under her eye patch, he remembers the first time he saw it. The day was his birthday that Laura protect him from Madoka.

"But there still something I want to know from Laura," Ichika replied with a serious tone.

Clarissa close her eye patch, "Which is?"

"Is Laura still a weapon for the military?"

Clarissa close her eye and explain him, "Mister Orimura when you're a solider you are considered a weapon till the day you are dead. You should know that whom sever the military are people wanting to sever their country or just want a quick death sentence." Ichika face is showing that he mad because Clarissa saying that people are follower or want to commit suicide. "But mister Orimura you should know that in some point that we are going to war and I believed why miss Bodewig want to marry you is so that she can protect you from the wave of war coming soon."

"But you forgot that the world international made a treated to not go to war with the IS," Ichika try to counter her words of war.

Carissa replied with a humorous tone, "You are so naïve not to know we are soon preparing for war, but it your choice to believe it or not, beside we still need to talk about the wedding."

Ichika didn't replied, he walks out of the door with a few words, "Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." Ichika walk out of the room.

Clarissa look to her computer to see if they are prepared for war.

 _Black Hare hallway_

As Ichika is walk through the hallway, he can see that girls are following him like in the IS Academy. Sasha came to Ichika, "Mister Orimura let me show you to your quarter," She grab his hand. As the walk to the elevator.

 _Elevator_

The elevator is a glass one with the floor number black with 1-10, they went to the 7 floor which they are going down. As they elevator is going down Ichika ask about Laura, "Uh Sasha can you tell me about where is Laura."

The elevator door open.

 _The Black Hare Quarters_

Ichika see that it like the dorm room in the IS Academy. Sasha replied, "She in the room your sharing with her."

The moment Ichika stop from the surprise, "Wait what!"

"Miss Bodewig said that as a married couple that you should be normal for sleeping for each other."

As Ichika try to talk, he remembers that when he was talking to Clarissa he forgot to mention the wedding. "Sasha can you take me back to Clarissa please, I forgot to tell her something."

"Sorry but she is busy with other important military work."

Ichika last hope to stop the wedding is big sis Chifuyu, but for now he need to sleep somewhere that Laura can't go in. "Hey Sasha," her head turn to him, "can you let me stay in your room tonight."

Sasha turn to him and replied, "I understand is it because that it against the rule to see your wife after the wedding?"

"Yeah that the reason," with nerves tone Ichika replied to her.

 _Sasha room_

As Sasha took Ichika to her room, he sees that it was only a twin bed with black blank, sheet, and two white pillow in the middle of the room. Ichika that there a recliner chair and a T.V. He ask her to compliant her room, "You got a nice room."

Sasha replied, "It ok. You get the chair."

As Sasha went to bed, Ichika try to sleep in her recliner, but it is uncomfortable. As he sleeps through the night an explosion came. It causes Ichika jump off the recliner to the floor head first and red light beep sating, "Were under attack."


	16. Chapter 16 The Trip to Germany 3 of 4

As Ichika flew out of the chair from the sound of the alarm. Sasha jump out bed wearing Black Hare uniform, "Ichika let go, it an attack." Ichika got up from the floor and follow Sasha to the hallway.

 _The Dorm Hallway_

The red alarm light up the hallway, "What Happen," Laura replied with a serious tone. Ichika look to Laura to notice, she is wearing a sexy see thru black dress that show her wear a black thong and no bra. It is hard to Ichika to replies to her wearing that without being awkward, "Well what happen."

"Where under attack," Sasha replied.

Laura deploy her IS Schwarzer Regen, Sasha deploy her Rafale Revive. Sasha IS look like black and red. The form of the IS is a defense one with holes around it wing like shield. Ichika deploy his IS Byakushiki. The rest of solider of the dorm deploy there IS. Laura fire her shoulder cannon at the elevator. The elevator destroys, they fly the exploded elevator to go up.

 _The center of Black Hare_

As the solider fly, out of the elevator to see other IS opponent. Ichika charge to one of the solider, but the solider block his attack with his IS dagger. Ichika push as far to get him a corner. Laura use her AIC to stop the firing the assault rifle. The Black Hare solider fire back but something happens, a huge wave of red aura force there bullet down. Laura look to see an enemy wearing a black robe with a skull mask cover the face also a large black scythe, almost sinister in appearance. The Skull Mask person yell, **"** **Ladies, it time to meet the Grim Reaper or in German Gevatter** **Tod** "with an evil american acsent and it sound like a male controling an IS. Ichika feel that he heard that voice, the Grim Reaper turn to Ichika the mask suddenly glow more red. **"** **Ichika Orimura long time see old friend it been awhile."** Ichika is about to replied, but the enemy he had pin down push back. As Ichika is push, Laura launch missile to the Grim Reaper. He looks to Laura and the Grim Reaper swing the scythe. The missiles exploded, but the scythe block the missiles without a scratch on it. **"** **Man, the ladies can't get enough me, but try get me cyclops,"** he says to Laura missiles attack.

Laura replied with an angry tone, "Next attack will end you."

 **"** **Will see about that."** Laura launch her beam saber and the Grim Reaper lift his scythe, they charge with their blade touching each other.

Meanwhile Ichika is fighting the enemy. As the enemy is about to slash him, Ichika prepare to block.

 _Ichika Mind_

Ichika just blink to find himself in his mind, as he turns behind himself to see the Blood Eagle. Ichika look at him to say, "Why did you brought me here," with a serious tone.

Bloody Eagle replied, **"** **Kid, lately you been serious when we talk, but it not important now what is important that you run from this battle and tell the other to retreat."**

"I'm not listen to you anymore, but White Knight is an exception," Ichika replied.

 **"** **Kid if you don't listen to me I bet the some close to you will die and it your fault."**

 _The center of Black Hare_

Ichika blink again to block the enemy attack and fire his left-hand particle cannon. The enemy flew down until another opponent came to attack Ichika. The enemy fire with an IS duel hand gun, Ichika deploy his energy shield. The enemy keep firing Ichika look to his shield energy it was 374, he knows that this battle will take a lot of his shield energy. As each turn to see Laura clashing with the Grim Reaper. An idea hit him to use his Reiraku Byakuya, but he only got one shot for it. Ichika stop his energy shield and yell to Sasha, "Sasha give so cover," she nods it and launch energy blast around Ichika opponent. As Ichika went to second shift, he uses his ignition boost to pick up speed to glow bright yellow to see Laura and the Grim Reaper in a stale mate with blade. Ichika yell to Laura, "Laura hold him down." She responds to Ichika by shooting her six-wire guided dagger wrapping the Reaper IS wings, arms, and legs.

As Ichika was inches way to finish him until, the Grim Reaper say, **"** **Underworld seal."** That moment a crimson red star seal appears under Ichika that force him down. As Ichika is force down, he looks to his shield energy struggling to see it at 25 lefts. Ichika feel hurt as he tries to get up the seal keep pushing him down. He stops getting up and see the battle to see that the enemy is win. As he keeps watch to see that their also stealing Black Hare solider, and he look up to see that the Grim Reaper lift his scythe to end Ichika with one attack. **"** **Death Sentence will be very quick Ichika Orimura,"** Ichika see that this will be the end of him. But as the Grim Reaper was about to end him, Sasha try to block the attack and counterattack it. Instead the scythe went thru Sasha IS and her. Ichika feel blood in back, the crimson seal disappears and he look up to see Sasha is dead. The Grim Reaper remove the scythe from Sasha corpse and her body landed on Ichika IS wings back. Ichika scream from what he saw and on him, Laura crash down to near to Ichika. As the Grim Reaper landed on to floor to say, **"** **Man Ichika you are weak dude that just killing you would just be a waste of my time, so do me a favor and just leave this life that you believe you can survive."**

Ichika feel worthless, but as Laura look to him. "Ichika you have the strength to defeat this devil," Laura say to Ichika. As Ichika started to feel the strength returning to him, "I know you can do it Ichika you will always be stro-."

Laura didn't finish her sentence of hope to Ichika because now he stands up chop her head with Yukihira. As the Grim Reaper look at Ichika and say, **"** **are you the Bloody Eagle, but if you're not than why did you kill her?"**

Ichika to the Grim Reaper to realized it the Bloody Eagle **, "I been so long Grim Reaper."**

 **"** **Yeah, been almost three years so why you here anyway,"** the Grim Reaper replied to Bloody Eagle.

Bloody Eagle replied, **"** **Here because I got this kid married to the women I killed."**

 **"** **You know their other way to end married."**

 **"** **That not the reason but why are you here."**


	17. Chapter 17 The Trip to Germany 4 of 4

_German hospital room_

Ichika open his eyes to see he have bandages on his legs and wrist. As he tries to get up, he feels the pain from the head. As he tries to touch his head he feels that it been bandage too. Ichika lay back down to hear the door knocking, "Come in" he speaks to let the person in. The door opens to see is Chifuyu, "Chifuyu, why I am doing here."

Chifuyu replied with her series tone, "You don't remember do you."

"What do you mean I don't remember, wait a minute. I remember that I was in the Black Hare headquarter and we were under attack," Ichika replied.

"Yes, but is that all remember."

Ichika try to remember again to realize that Sasha died, Black Hare were defeated and Laura. "Chifuyu what happen to Laura?" he said a worry tone.

Chifuyu walk to the window to say the truth, "Laura was killed as other were," Ichika feel depress, "The German army said that you were the only survivor. Ichika didn't speak a word after hearing Laura was dead, but he can't remember how. As laid in the hospital until the next day, Chifuyu brought him a tuxedo. Ichika knew what it means that is Laura funeral which he isn't prepared for.

 _The Capital of Germany Berlin_

As Ichika and his friend see the German funeral. He sees it was a parade for celebrating their solider passing. Ichika look to see Laura coffin wrap with the Black Hare and the IS academy symbol. As they move Laura coffin, Ichika leave the funeral.

Ichika wonder around Berlin look down, he look up for a moment to see the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church. Ichika went in the church

 _Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church_

Ichika see it looks like a museum for Christ. As he walks thru the Church to see the Jesus Christ Cross look like yellow gold. Ichika sit down to and try to think about what happen next without her, then the Father of the church ask Ichika, "Was passiert mein kind." He is a 70 year old man with a black robe, bald and white mustache.

Ichika understood a little, but he replied, "I don't know speak or understand German good."

"I see then, so you are Ichika Orimura that wedding was supposed to be today," the Father replied.

Ichika face is surprise, "So your the Father that supose to read the vow."

The Father close his eyes and open it looking the Jesus, "Yes but since the in forutne accident that happen I guess that we lost a person here, but Heaven gain a person."

"Thank you, Father." Ichika replied to the father of the Church. Ichika walk out of the church.

 _Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church outside_

He walkout to see that it night, Ichika look to IS brace to see it 7:46 o'clock. The moment Ichika look up, he is transfer to his mind.

 _Ichika Mind_

Ichika look to Blood Eagle, **"** **Kid, I'm sorry for everything."**

"What do you mean, beside I'm the one who should aplogize for doudting everything you say." Ichika now understand that Bloody Eagle just trying to help and give him advice. "You know if I just listen to you then L-."

 **"** **Don't say it Kid,"** he cut Ichika up, **"** **Kid don't blame yourself because it was my fault too but remeber this quote I heard."** Bloody Eagle cough a little and replied, **"** **In my heart is a memory, and there you'll always be there' which mean that that Laura will never leave you and she will alway be in your memory because it a treasure."**

Ichika feel hope that Bloody Eagle gave him and now he have trust. Bloody Eagle have something that he hiding.

 _Flashback_

Bloody Eagle controling Ichika Body and talking to the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper replied **"** **The reason I came is because Satan told me."**

Bloody Eagle replied with a cocky tone, **"** **So you still scared of that fucking bastard."**

 **"** **Trust me dude, I think you should talk shit since you ask help to destroy the** **Aokigahara Forest and hide evidence that you will be sent to jail forever."**

 **"** **And I should be afraid why,"** Bloody replied.

Grim reaper replied, **"** **Because jail is a save place since a war is coming, beside you do know that this girl is just a clone or the ordinary do you."**

 **"** **You mean Chloe Chronicle?"**

 **"** **Yes, my friend, but I met the other,"** Bloody Eagle don't know what he is talking about that he thought that Laura was a clone from Chloe.


	18. Chapter 18 Solider or Champion

It been two months since Germany and as Laura friend pass the five stages of grief, it came when the IS Academy you choose their career.

 _Ichika room_

As Ichika wake up from his bed, he lifts his cover. "Well I guess it hard to forget," Ichika remember when Laura break thru his room and sleep in his bed. As Ichika got up and open the door to the bathroom. He sees Tatenashi showering with soap cover her breast and smoke covering her bust. They both scream and Ichika close the door. "Tatenashi why are you showering my bathroom," he is covering the door with his back.

"Well I was little alone in my room so I decide to check up on you and do you know that you are a deep sleeper," Tatenashi replied walking toward the door. "But Ichika I know that you're curious to see my naked body," she replied with sexy tone in her voice.

"Look I don't want to so," Ichika replied yelling with a shy tone, "But hurry up I need to take a shower."  
Tatenashi got dress and went out of the bathroom. Ichika rush in the bathroom, "Well Ichika, you must be really excited for today" Tatenashi replied with a cheer tone.

Ichika replied while turn on the shower, "What do you mean Tatenashi."

Tatenashi replied, "Ichika I can't believe you forgot that today is Career day that we choose what IS job you will choose and I'm picking solider." Ichika forgot that today was career day, but after everything happen this year, he feels worry for a life as a solider.

 _IS Academy Cafeteria_

Ichika and Tatenashi walk to the cafeteria to get breakfast. As they walk to the table, Ichika see Charlotte, Rin and Kanzashi in a table. Charlotte wave to Ichika, "Ichika come here." As Ichika and Tatenashi walk to the table. "So Ichika and Tatenashi are you excited you career day," Charlotte replied with cheerful tone.

Tatenashi replied, "I am because the world need my strength and leadership."

"My uncle work for the China military, so it should be easy for me join the military," Rin replied with a calm tone.

"I'm going to IS development center to improve the IS and make discover," Kanzashi replied with a shy tone. "But how about you Ichika what do you want to do."

Ichika look down to his sausages to answer Kanzashi question. He looks up and replied, "I don't know but I think I want to be a Represented candidate for the IS Olympics."

Charlotte replied with a concerned tone, "But Ichika to 2024 in 1 year. So, I believe it be impossible to win."

Ichika replied, "I know, but I believe I can do it."

"But Ichika didn't a few month ago want to become a solider," Tatenashi replied. "Did you change your mind because of the Incident."

"Which one, this year was filled with incident even waiting for the grand finale," Ichika replied. He stands up and left the cafeteria, "I not that hungry."

Charlotte stand up and follow Ichika. At the hall way she called him name, "Ichika please stop, we need to talk." Ichika stop and look back to Charlotte, "You know that my future is unclear as yours remember."

Ichika didn't know at that moment but he remembered.

 _Flashback_

It when Ichika and Charlotte were roommate. Charlotte revealed the reason she that disguise herself as male student. Ichika told her that there a way that she can stay at the IS Academy. He told that if she is attending here, her father company can't get her.

 _The Hallway_

Ichika realized that it the school year is ending and they haven't come up with a plan. Ichika replied, "Well Charlotte the truth I think you should join the Japanese military force."

"But you won't be there Ichika," She replied with a shy tone.

"Charlotte, I know, and the truth that I'm still confused about my future. I don't know if we can cross path again," Ichika replied with calm tone. He walks back to his room to think about his future, but he is going to ask someone that might help.

 _Ichika mind_

Ichika appear in his mind to see Bloody Eagle, he lies down. **"** **What the matter kid,"** Bloody Eagle replied to Ichika, **"** **is about career day and you couldn't pick a path to choose."**

Ichika replied with a sad tone, "Yeah that true, but there more. Everybody expect me to be a solider and I wanted to become one since I been, but after this year, I can't do it anymore."

Bloody Eagle stand up to replied, **"** **Well Kid, the truth that your career is good then other people, but anything with the IS may leave with few. The only option is a solider or a represented kid."**

"But there more than that," Bloody Eagle now concerned, "war is coming since the Black Hare headquarter attack and abduction of solider," Ichika replied with a concerned tone.

 **"** **Listen Kid there only if war then there only two option since represented are going force to be part of the war and there no other way to be drafted. Kid the option: you stay and fight for your country or run away from the war."** Ichika feel depress since those are the only choices and since the loss of Laura. Bloody Eagle replied with a hopeful tone, **"** **Kid here a piece of advice, the future depends on what we do with in the present (Mahatma Gandhi)."**

Ichika replied with a thankful tone, "Thanks for the advice Bloody Eagle."

He replied, **"** **call me B.E. Kid."** Ichika left his mind, Bloody Eagle look back to see White Knight. **"** **Why you here White Knight I thought you already left,"** Bloody Eagle replied.

"Well the truth is I was about to escape, but you destroy or kill I mean," White Knight replied.

 **"** **Well White Knight our time is coming."**

"Not yet, there still one more option I have left," White Knight smile.

 _The Hallway_

Ichika open in eyes, he sees Chifuyu. "Hey big sis Chifuyu," Ichika call to his sister.

Chifuyu replied, "It Ms. Orimura and are you supposed to be in the career area with the other student."

"Well the truth that I don't know what I want to do." Ichika replied with a shy tone.

"Well no matter where you go I'll be there ok," Chifuyu replied a calm tone while smiling to Ichika.

Ichika feel happy that Chifuyu will look after him, "Thanks Ms. Orimura." Ichika tell Chifuyu, he interested to be an IS Repetitive.

Chifuyu replied with a confident tone, "Well then I guessed that for the next year you will be nonstop training. Are you prepared for that?"

Ichika replied with a confident tone, "I'm all ways ready for anything."

 _Somewhere in a secret Laboratory_

"I can't believe my little sister Houki graduating from Highschool," Tabane typing in the super computer. "Hey Chloe, is the infinite Genjutsu ready yet," she said in computer screen with Chloe Chronic in the screen.

Chloe Chronic replied, "Yes Tabane, but it will full active in March 18."

"All man that the day that Houki graduating, but it will have to do and I wonder what Chihan going to do."

 **(To the followers and favorite, the next five chapter will be the end of 'the dark side of Ichika')**


	19. Chapter 19 last batle of the year

As the end of the year of the IS Academy student see it mean wait till next year. The third year see it as sprouting there wing to see the world, but to another feel it as an end of story.

 _Ichika room_

Ichika look out to his window to see the night sky and the city light in the dark. He sees the world might change, **"** **Hey Kid are you ok."** Bloody Eagle say in Ichika head, "Not really in the mood to talk," Ichika replied with a calm tone. **"** **You know Kid you can call your friend Dan to come to your graduation since he graduated last week and you went to his,"** Bloody Eagle reply to cheer up Ichika. He replied, "Well since you put it like that then yeah sure." Ichika pull out his phone from his pocket and call Dan.

 _Dan Room_

As Dan take his black headband from his long red hair, wearing a white tank top and white boxer. He hears his phone ringing, Dan walk to check who calling and it was Ichika. "Yo bud long time no hear," he says to Ichika.

Ichika reply with his normal tone, "Yeah It been a while, but since I got you. I want you to come to my graduation because since I went to your I want you to come."

Dan reply back, "Yeah bud no problem for me and I know you suffer since you sit next to my sister."

"I did mind anyway beside it been awhile since I seen her," Ichika respond.

"Well bud I will go to your graduation ok."

"Thanks Dan, so see you later," Ichika hang up the phone.

Dan was about to put his phone down, until his phone ring again and the caller is mark unknown. He answers it, "This is Dan Gotanda who is this?"

"isn't boring to talk to an old friend, Dan or the red death,"

Dan feel shock that he drops his phone, he grabs phone and replied. "How the hell do you know that and who are you?"

"Old Red Death you are losing your old sense you once had. Can't you remember your Leader." Dan eyes open to remember that it him, Satan.

 _IS Arena Locker room_

As Ichika look to see he in the semifinal in the last IS Academy tournament of the year. Ichika look tired since he finished three rounds and managing to beat his opponent. As he sees that the next round is Kanzashi vs Cecilia.

 _IS Arena_

Kanzashi launch her missile while Cecilia for laser drone fire back to deflect the missile. Kanzashi see her shield energy is down to 142 and Cecilia is 278. Cecilia cockiness got the better of her from the smoke from missile explosion Kanzashi charge at her with full force. Cecilia shield energy drop down and lost the match. Ichika next opponent for the semifinal will be Kanzashi.

The next match came and it is Houki vs Rin.

 _IS Locker room_

As the match hit it count down, Ichika is approach by Cecilia. "Oh, my dear sweat Ichika, I won't be in semifinal," she reply with a sad tone.

Ichika respond, "You gave it your all Cecilia beside we will fight gain."

Cecilia reply with a cheerful tone, "Well that true. I decided to go to business as the IS market trade that my parent pass down to me."

Ichika feel sad that he won't see Cecilia that much, but face chatting will be enough.

 _IS Arena_

He looks back at the match to see Houki and Rin are going all out for this match. As Houki charge at Rin, she is doing a mirror trick that making her copy her attack. Rin block all Houki katana attack, but Rin didn't see her shield energy dropping quick. Houki fly around Rin to confuse her and wait for the moment to attack. Rin fire her Ryuhou (Shoulder cannon), but it is wasting ammo because Houki fly to fast to get touch. Houki see an opening and went for it. Rin turn to fire to see Houki charging to see block the attack with her Souten Gagetsu. But Houki Kanata broke thru and depleting Rin remain Shield energy. As the crowd shout Houki name, Ichika clap for Houki. The last match to the semifinal Charlotte vs Tatenashi. They fly to see each other, Charlotte know that this will be a difficult match and Tatenashi see this match will be another warm up. Charlotte launch the first attack by firing her dual Assault Rifle, but it is block by Tatenashi with water manipulating power. Charlotte boost her speed and deploy Bread Slicer to charge at Tatenashi. She deploys her heavy rain (a lance with an internal 4-barrel Gatling gun). As the both charge to each other, Charlotte move away from the attack. Tatenashi realized that this was her plan to make her open from the back. Charlotte deploy her Rain of Saturday - .62 cal heavy shotgun. Tatenashi try to dodge it, but it fails and she receive damage of 400 shield energy. Charlotte is head by 800 shield energies with Tatenashi with 248 shield energies.

 _IS Principle_

Chifuyu and the principle Ms. Tsukumo, "So you are resigning from teaching the IS Academy."

Chifuyu reply to Ms. Tsukumo, "I'm yes."

Ms. Tsukumo respond cocky tone, "You know it ok that you care about your brother so much that you going to help him as a represented."

"What you mean by that," Chifuyu reply with a serious and angry tone.

Ms. Tsukumo stand up from her chair and walk to the window. "You do know their rumor that war is coming and with your teaching the next generation are more prepare for war," Ms. Tsukumo reply with a serious tone.

 _IS Arena_

Charlotte fire her Rain at Saturday, Tatenashi dodge her attack and decided that it time to get serious. She charges at Charlotte with her Rusty Nail (a whip sword). Charlotte deploy her sub machine gun and Tatenashi dodge her attack. As Tatenashi is getting close, Charlotte deploy her Garden Curtain (A energy shield). Tatenashi charge attack broke thru Charlotte shield and her shield energy drop to 0. The match came to an end with Tatenashi wining. The semifinal came to Ichika vs Kanzashi and Houki vs Tatenashi.

 _IS Locker room_

As Ichika stand up knowing that this is the first time he have got this far. Houki walk toward him, "Ichika, I need to talk to you," with a serious tone.

Ichika follow Houki outside of the locker room.

 _Hallway_

As Ichika and Houki are in the hallway. Houki is shy to tell Ichika something important, Ichika start the conversation, "You are against Tatenashi in the next match."

Houki reply, "Yeah and you are facing Kanzashi too."

"Yeah and if we win our match is us in the finale," Ichika reply with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah that true, so why don't we make a bet if we meet in the finale," Houki reply with a shy tone of voice.

"Ok, but what does the winner gets," Ichika respond.

"Well I believe that the winner should make the loser do anything they want."

Ichika think about and made a conclusion, "Trust me Houki I'm going to win," he replied with a cocky tone. Houki smile and is ready too.

 _IS Arena_

Ichika ready for Kanzashi with the IS weapon Laura left for Ichika. Ichika feel ready for anything, **"** **Good Luck Kid."** He hears Bloody Eagle voice, Ichika rush toward the arena. As he deploys his sword and Kanzashi deploy her spear, their blade clash with each other. Both of them smile at each other showing that their determine to give it all. Ichika deploy his particle cannon at Kanzashi, but she fires her cannon to deflect it. Kanzashi deflect move work by creating smoke, she flies up while Ichika fly down. Kanzashi fire her missile attack and Ichika dodge the attack by zig zagging.

 _IS Arena Monitor Room_

Maya see that battle between Orimura and Sarashiki is going good. She turns around to see Chifuyu coming from the principle office, "Hello Ms. Orimura, how was your visit with the principle office," Maya ask Chifuyu.

She replies, "Not well as I expected."

"Well Ms. Orimura since you went to the Principle office Ichika Orimura is in the semifinal and it appear that he will go to the final," Maya replies.

Chifuyu replied by walking toward the monitor to see her brother, "He not focusing in the match well."

"What do mean Ms. Orimura, your brother been beating three opponents," Maya replied for the reason she doesn't understand Chifuyu meaning.

"I mean that he is going berserk to quick and his shield energy dropping dramatically quick, beside this can't compare to war or real tournament."

"Yes Ms. Orimura and I do believe what you mean, but in the end, are you proud of him at least." Maya and Chifuyu see the match.

 _IS Arena_

As Ichika charge to Kanzashi, she launches her missile. Ichika deploy his energy shield to block the missile, Kanzashi deploy her spear and charge at Ichika. He pushes forward and when Kanzashi is near to him, he shut down the shield and attack with his Yukihira. Their blade clash, Kanzashi fire her cannon to knock off Ichika sword. He is falling and Kanzashi see an opening. She flies down to finnish Ichika off, but as she got close Ichika smile and from his right IS hand deploy a beam saber to cut Kanzashi spear. She is surprise that after her spear is destroy Kanzashi didn't move. Ichika fire his particle hand cannon, with one shot he won the semifinal and next is the final. The crowd cheer for Ichika winning.

 _IS Arena Monitor Room_

Maya is surprise to see Ichika have another upgrade. She looks to Chifuyu, "Miss Orimura is that?"

Chifuyu replied to Maya question, "Yes, it Laura Beam Saber that my little brother installed."

"But miss Orimura isn't the Byakushiki will over load with so many installations."

"I told him, but he took the energy claw for CQC, Reiraku Byakuya, and Barrier Void Attack to install the Beam Saber and another of Laura IS."

Maya look back to the screen to Ichika is carrying Laura IS material so her spirit can be with us and the tournament.

 _IS Locker Room_

Ichika look to see IS for his bracelet to see the Byakushiki have damaging from Yukihira type 2 can't go for another round so he need to use the default form. Rin walk toward Ichika, "You need some water Ichika," with cheerful tone she greets him.

Ichika reply, "yeah thanks Rin." He starts drinking the water, Rin then gave him a towel.

"So Ichika," Rin say with a shy tone, "This may be the last time we see each other for a while and I want to know that we can spend a day together this week before I leave."

"Well how about when graduation is over we can go out for lunch or something else," Ichika reply with shy tone as well.

Rin look back at Ichika and reply with a cheerful tone, "Yeah I will like that." Ichika see Rin smile with joy, he looks back to the monitor to see Houki and Tatenashi are ready for battle. The Maya even announce, "This battle might be the most exciting of IS history the next generation vs the strongest IS in the academy!"

 _IS Arena_

Houki and Tatenashi look at each other and they something to each other.

Tatenashi say, "finally a strongest enough opponent for my ability."

"I'm not going to lose so easily," Houki reply.

"Then you must know I been holding back since the beginning of this tournament."

Houki smile and reply, "So have I."

As the number make the count down 3….2….1… go. They deploy their weapon and charge at each other. The sound that Houki Twin Katana and Tatenashi Rust nail made when they clash crack the ground from the sound wave.

 _Madoka Room_

Madoka is in her room play a 3 DS, they are cases Pokémon black and black 2. As Madoka playing the game Blood Eagle tell her, she started to understand what Ichika and Bloody Eagle is. Squall enter Madoka room, "M the meeting will start soon and are you still play the video game." Squall pick up one of the games, "Pokémon black. You know that M the people who place our children or loser, so what you," she replies with a cocky tone.

Madoka save the game and turn off the 3DS. She stands up and reply to Squall, "I'm doing this for me on reason and beside why do need a meeting?"

"M this when Phantom Task make them move," Squall reply with an evil tone. Madoka see that Phantom Task is going to war.

 _IS Arena_

Houki and Tatenashi are in a standby with their blade. Houki move back and use Karaware (the left Katana shoots out a large beam slash). Tatenashi dodge the attack and attack with her water manipulating ability copying Karaware. Houki active Amatsuki (the right Katana it shoots out multiple red colored laser beams) to counter her attack. Houki use Akatsubaki speed for a close combat, but Tatenashi use the water to create a bubble covering her Mysterious lady. Houki charge to her while putting her twin Katana together to pop the bubble. Tatenashi prepare just for this moment, the bubble start to get cold and it freeze to ice. The twin Katana hit the ice bubble, but just crack the Katana not destroying it. Houki fly away to see the Katana can't take another attack or they will break. The bubble then steams away from the heat, Tatenashi look to Houki Twin Katana just need one more hit and then she wins the match. Houki look to see her shield is only 181. Houki didn't understand until, she remembers that in the begin of the match her IS shield energy drop 500. Tatenashi see she worry for the shield energy as, but her 356. Houki know that the odds are against her, Tatenashi manipulate the water to form spear and freeze them. Houki see ice spear firing at her and is counter by Amatsuki. The crowd astonish by the battle of both. Tatenashi deploy her rusty nail and the whip sword wrap around Houki. The whip sword crushing her with shear force, but Houki left her right leg and deploy her foot blade to cut the whip. Tatenashi is surprise to see a foot blade, with this surprise Houki launch her other foot blade and attack her. Tatenashi look her shield energy drop to 245, 175, 81 and to 0. The match ended with Houki the winner and the crowd cheer for both of them.

 _IS Locker Room_

Ichika see that Houki won her match, but Akatsubaki disappear. Houki fall, Tatenashi grab her before she hit the ground. Ichika and Rin run to the Arena.

 _IS Arena Monitor Room_

Maya call Tatenashi with a worry tone, "Sarashiki is Houki all right."

Tatenashi reply thru the monitor showing Houki, "Miss Yamanda, miss Shinonono is unconscious. I will take her to nurse," Tatenashi turn off the signal.

Mya is calm now, "Miss Orimura that battle was intense, but I hope miss Shinonono will be ok."

"I don't think that the worse of our problem," Chifuyu reply look at the crowd. "The scouts our here to sign up some of the student to military or be represented, and for this they need to see result."

 _IS Nurse Room_

As Houki wake up after 2 hours unconscious to her friend around her, she rises. "What happen to me and why I'm at the nurse room," Houki ask her friend around her with a curious tone.

Cecilia answer Houki question, "You fell unconscious when you beat Tatenashi."

Charlotte reply, "And we got so worry that we stay her and waited till you wake up."

Maya and Chifuyu walk to the room. Chifuyu say to the group, "Instead of starting with graduation, the IS Academy will start with the final match of the tournament."

"But big sis Chifuyu Houki awake and we can continue our match now," Ichika reply.

Maya tell Ichika, "Mr. Orimura the reason for this is because miss Shinonono is unable to battle until a good night rest also you both IS need repair since the damage of fight you have today." Ichika and Houki understood the reason and both agree with the terms of tomorrow. As the group walk back to their room.

Ichika look back to Houki and say, "Hope you get better Houki." She smiles as Ichika walk away.

 _Ichika Room_

Ichika turn off the shower and dry himself off with his towel. As he walks out of the bath room his sister on his bed. "CHIFUYU WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE," Ichika yell with surprise tone.

"Can't your own sister surprise her own brother with some advice," she reply with a calm tone.

Ichika got over his embarrassment and respond, "Ok, so what advice you can tell me."

Chifuyu stand up and walk to Ichika, "Give everything you got little brother," she says it with a smile on her face.

As Chifuyu left his room, Ichika feel grateful for what she says. He went to get dress with tank top and boxer. Ichika went to bed and sleep not knowing who is looking at him. "How boring it is to live in there Bloody Eagle," he move his hand to move Ichika hair. "But don't worry because the time has come that the world will experience a New World Order," he stop touching Ichika hair and disappear with shadow around him.

 _Ichika Mind_

Bloody Eagle feel something around Ichika, "Well well well Satan must be back after all this time."

White Knight behind Bloody Eagle, "So what you going you going to do with him."

He reply with a serious tone, "Send him to an early grave."


	20. Chapter 20 Happy Graduation?

_Ichika Mind_

As Ichika lay on the water opening his eyes slowly. He sees the sky turn from light blue to orange, Ichika stand up to see this world is turning to a sunset. Bloody Eagle appear in of him, **"** **What the matter Kid you don't like a sunset."**

Ichika turn right to see Bloody Eagle seeing the sunset. He responds to him, "No I just the hard to believe that this place has a sunset."

 **"** **Trust me Kid this sunset mean more than what it looks,"** Bloody Eagle look up.

Ichika see how the sunset so slow the he even forgets the sun setting sometime. "So, this is my last day of the IS Academy and this place been the best part of life being here. You know that."

 **"** **What you mean Kid?"**

"When I accidently touch that IS, my life change to something that can only be see in Manga or Anime. I still can't believe it been three years, it feels short," Ichika reply to Bloody Eagle question.

 **"** **You know Kid that giving pep talk isn't my style, but here a little advice,"** Bloody Eagle look to Ichika, **"** **Keep being you and you can become better than where you are now."**

 _Ichika room_

Ichika blink to see he in his room, look to his clock to see it 6:03. He got out of bed and open his curtain. As Ichika open it, he sees a sunrise. This is the day is the last IS battle of the year and not seeing his friend every day. Ichika walk to the shower, but stop to see foot print are near to his bed that are not his. Ichika ignore it and went to the bathroom.

 _The Nurse Room_

Houki wake up to see the outside of the window knowing that this is last time, she could see Ichika face to face. The door knock in her room, Houki turn her head to the door and respond to the knocking, "Come in."

The door slides up quick to see that it is Tabane Shinonono, "Heidi Ho little sis."

Houki smile as her sister came to her Graduation. Tabane lung herself to hug Houki while touching her big melon. Houki feel Tabane touching her breast, but she let it pass for today.

 _The Room Tops_

Chifuyu see that the family are coming to the IS Academy entrance. This gave her a reminder of graduation that it was her and Ichika. She smiles from remember her graduation.

 _IS Academy research and development_

As Ichika went in to get his repaired IS, he looks to his clock to see the match start in half an hour. "Hey Bud," he looks back to see his friend Dan wearing a tuxedo.

Ichika respond, "Hey Dan you made it."

"How could I forget my own best friend graduation, beside I need to talk to you for something important."

Ichika reply with a curious tone, "What do you mean Dan?"

Dan reply with a serious tone, "You always be weak, you'll never be strong." Those word spark something to Ichika that his eyes turn red with rage.

Ichika blink as eye turn red, **"** **Why did you summon me Red Death** " Bloody Eagle speak to Dan.

"Well it wasn't to break the promise I made for you, but we got bigger problem with the ten Saint from Hell," Dan respond with a serious tone.

 **"** **It Satan because Hades is too lazy to do it and R.I.P. is trying to make a manga or video game."**

"Let me guess he visit you."

 **"** **yeah in the suicide forest, he sent the Grim Reaper to do his dirty work and last night I felt his present from Ichika body."**

Dan reply to what happen last night to him, "He called me when you, I mean Ichika hang up and he told me what he planning to do, but Tabane is in his way."

Bloody Eagle think thru this problem, **"** **I need you contact** **Asmodeus and Pazuzu to help you stop him while I'll go to the main source."**

As Bloody Eagle walk away, Dan ask him about the source, "What do you mean about the main source?"

 **"** **Trust me Dan, I got this in the bag my old friend,"** Bloody Eagle walk away.

Dan took his cell phone out and try to contact the other, but he remembers to tell Bloody Eagle something. "Hey B.E. I for…. got," he turns around to see that he left.

 __ _IS Locker Room_

Houki went in the locker room with Tabane next to her, "So little Houki can I see your Akatsubaki."

Houki let her sister to Akatsubaki to see how it is, then Tabane tweak it and it spark. Houki grab her IS bracelet. "What did you do to it Tabane," Houki yell to her sister.

Tabane reply, "Uh Houki don't worry I just add another ability to your Akatsubaki."

"Well than thanks," Houki reply to her sister upgrading. She looks to see her new ability, it is a hidden ability that call 'Back Flash Slash.' It says that it a sonic slash with her twin Katana glow bright gold that is strong enough to cut any shield energy in the world. Houki thanks Tabane and rush back to the Arena for the match.

Tabane is walking out of the Locker than she suddenly is stop by Ichika. "Oh, hey Ikkun, Houki pasts by but she heads for your match," with a cheerful tone Tabane say to Bloody Eagle. Tabane is toward the exit, Bloody Eagle grab her by the neck slam to the floor. She spits out a little blood and she grin to him, "So you're the Bloody Eagle I been waiting to meet you."

Bloody Eagle reply with a serious tone, **"** **Well it been an honor to meet you, but I believe this a part where I need to ask you for question."**

Tabane kick him in stomach to push him back, Bloody Eagle hit the wall and got up as she did. "So what you doing out of Ichika, I thought you hated to him."

 **"** **Well cutie I hate to say that we are getting a long well since I been out, but the real question is that how do you know me."** Bloody Eagle respond to Tabane as he rushes to her.

Tabane block his kick with her counter kick, "Well you know that when the Phantom Task, military and my little sister went to the forest I went investigating and I'm surprise that you people was so early before me."

 _Flash Back Aokigahara Forest_

Tabane see Bloody Eagle walking in to the cabin as Ichika, as she follows them stealth, she found everything about this place. Tabane even use her phone to hack the laptop that Madoka find. As she walks away to underground weapon room to see that there ten males IS unit with hidden ability that even Tabane didn't think was capable to do. Tabane was downloading the file until she hears something down stair. As she walks down, she sees Ichika talking to someone from the shadow. Tabane hear the conversion.

 **"** **Ok Satan then why are here, I thought you left to god know where."**

"I been preparing for the war."

 **"** **What war?"**

"I could tell you but it will be dull and your friend Houki is going to kill herself."

Bloody Eagle replied loud **"** **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"**

"It true the forest taken her and she going to die."

 **"** **Ok do me a solid for old time sake."**

"And what is that?"

 **"** **I'm blowing up this forest and I need someone to start it. Will you, do it?"**

"Sure."

Bloody Eagle run to Houki to stop her. Tabane step forward to Satan with rage that she was ready to kill him. Satan look back at her with his glowing red eyes from the shadow. "You know that if you attack me that you will end your life here," Tabane see that he more than talk.

"What are you," Tabane ask him with a worry tone.

Tabane could see very well in shadow, but he put a mask on. As he toward her to see the mask was Devil mask and wearing a black business suit. "You know Tabane about your plan to put every person inside an illusion like you did to your sister in the purge world was good and peaceful," he put his right hand Tabane left shoulder and speak to her right ear, "This world doesn't need peace it need a war." He knocks out Tabane, she wakes up a little later. She got up to see she in the other side of the forest entrance, Tabane turn around to leave and too see there a stone that say with burn mark 'DON'T GET IN MY WAY.'

 _IS Locker Room_

With the counter kick Tabane then kick swipe Bloody Eagle to the ground. She kicks him in the head, Bloody Eagle is unconscious. Tabane look to Ichika body to know that if Bloody Eagle share the body of Ichika that mean he have secret of what is Satan and what the reason Ichika control the IS. As Tabane deploy her disc top and a bright light take her and Ichika.

 __ _IS Monitor Room_

As the final battle of tournament come, Maya see something in the monitor that two people disappear. She turns to Chifuyu, "Miss Orimura something happens in the locker room." Chifuyu walk to Maya to see what she is talking about. Maya show the images of Tabane and Ichika disappear in a bright light.

"What is going on Ms. Yamanda," Chifuyu say with raging tone.

Maya type in her computer Ichika location through her IS, but there no signal on his location. Chifuyu didn't Tabane have crack teleportation and can hide Ichika location. "Can you rewind when to what happen," as Maya going to rewind the computer start short circuiting. As both walk back, Chifuyu sense someone beside Tabane is trying to stop them.

 _Phantom Task Headquarter in Tokyo_

As the member get ready to launch their attack to all IS Academy in the world Madoka feel that something going to happen. As she walks to her room to see the laptop.

 _Madoka room_

Madoka went to her bed and turn on the laptop. As she is hacking to the IS Academy in Japan to the camera, but suddenly the laptop sends a district signal and battle tactics are showing. Madoka then see an attack in the time when Phantom Task attack they ambush us. Madoka see that this may open an opportunity for her and her big sister Chifuyu.

 _IS Arena_

As Houki wait to start the match, she sees the Arena crowd from her IS to see her aunt, father, and mother are there, but not Tabane. As she waits for Ichika, but then an explosion in Ichika side and the IS Monitor room. Charlotte, Cecilia, Rin, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi see it from the crowd. As the fire rise Tatenashi access the IS Academy system to see what going on and something coming out of the fire.

 **"** **So, this is the Japanese Graduation Ceremony and I just crash the party,"** the grim reaper say walking slowly out of the fire.


	21. Chapter 21 Surprise Attack

The fire rise and the Grim Reaper walking out ready to see blood. Houki rush to a man, but it was useless **"** **Underworld Seal."** Houki force down to ground, Rin and Tatenashi rush to help then, **"** **Death Spheres Two."** The Grim Reaper swings his scythe to create several black spheres that when it hit Tatenashi and Rin the spheres cover them. Cecelia and Charlotte fire IS gun, but the Grim Reaper moves the Spheres as shield from the gun fire. Kanzashi see if that IS must have weak spot, she scans it. As she sees that the scan system sees that it an unknown IS. The Grim Reaper looks at Kanzashi and say, **"** **You girl don't you want to see your sister,"** he throws the sphere that have Tatenashi. Kanzashi is too busy of see the scanning system that she didn't notice that the Grim Reaper throw Tatenashi.

Houki rush to stop the sphere with her twin Katana. Kanzashi then launch missile at the Grim Reaper, but he can still have Rin sphere to use a shield. Cecilia see Rin feel pain through the sphere, she knows that to get her out is going to be difficult. As Houki stop Tatenashi sphere it exploded and Kanzashi see her sister IS taking damage. Charlotte charge to Rin sphere and try to cut it by deploying her Bread Slicer blade.

 _Madoka Room_

Madoka haven't sleep all night by figuring out what the secret of the laptop by trying everything that she knows of hacking. She manages to unlock the two IS match. The Grim Reaper IS known as Tso Lan have the ability of controlling and manipulating gravity by the Scythe known as Astra. The IS have control by enough endurance to survive eight missile attacks without getting a scratch, but it has a limit by how far his range in gravity by twenty-five feet and slow on speed. The Red Death IS known as Ichor have the same ability of multiplying water but it also can control the human body blood. It weapon is a spear call Bleeding Heart that is just a point that once touch blood can create its own blood and use it a weapon or can form into various form. Madoka couldn't believe that there IS like this exist.

Squall knock at Madoka room, "Come in," Madoka answer it while hiding the laptop.

"M are you ready for the attack," Squall see Madoka haven't slept for last night. "M you know that today is going to attack IS Academy and there are rumor that Tabane Shinonono will be attending to her sister graduation."

Then an Phantom task member with a white spike hair, an apple body and red eyes rush to Madoka room, "Captain Squall and M the IS Academy of Japan is being attack." Squall surprise that they are getting attack beside Phantom Task. "And that not all, but all other Academy in the world is getting attack."

With that Squall can't explain it, but with this attack it may ruining their plan. "Send the 1, 2, and 3 unit to the IS Academy now!" she ran with the member.

Madoka did understand that there isn't enough organization member in the world that can attack the IS Academy in the world. She takes out the laptop and turn on to see if underground lab can is connected to the attack. The lap top show the Grim Reaper and Red Death are in the IS Academy in japan, but there are more than hundred signals of solider are coming. Madoka is going to unlock more of the laptop to see what Bloody Eagle IS.

 _IS Academy attack_

Charlotte got Rin out and grab her away from him. As the Grim Reaper see from his mask that the attack unit come fast, so he decided to cause more. **"** **Death Sphere Meteor Shower,"** he swipes his scythe to see it create hundreds small orbs the size of basketball. The Grim Reaper fire them while spin himself which cause the orbs to go crazy. Tatenashi manipulate the water around here to create water shield to protect Kanzashi and Houki, Charlotte deploy Garden Curtain (a defensive package that materializes a normal Revive like figure, created from the physical and energy shields) to protect her and Rin.

 _The IS destroyed Monitor_

Chifuyu got up from the rubble of Monitor room. Chifuyu look to see Maya right arm and leg are under some of the rubble. She walks toward her and check Maya pulse. Chifuyu feel a pulse and push out the rubble. As she pushes the rubble Maya see Chifuyu trying to help, but she loss a lot of blood from the explosion. Chifuyu manage to get the rubble out, she sees the Maya leg could get healed through time, but her arm is crush that there may be a small chance to recover.

 _IS Academy Attack_

As the group is protect, Houki look down to see the arena. She sees destruction, dead and panic this day. "Kenran Buto," she recovers her shield energy including the other IS. The Grim Reaper see Houki glowing gold yellow, he grabs his scythe with two hands and it glow dark red. Houki then say, "Thousand Pierce," she holding to fire with all her power.

The Grim Reaper said, **"** **Well I guess I have to use my secret move,"** he lifted his Scythe and say, **"** **Hell Cor-."** The Grim Reaper is tackle by an IS unknown, Houki stop Thousand Pierce. It is dark red with light red line that look like water flowing down also wearing an Egyptian dog mask, have sharp razor claw IS hand and legs, the IS wings look like blood forming to wings, and a spear. The Grim Reaper got up, **"** **Red Death, it been awhile since we have a sparring match."**

"But, this time it will be a death match," Red Death is Dan trying to stop him. The Grim Reaper see that play time is over and deploy his IS.

 **"** **Tso Lan,"** the Grim Reaper say to deploy his IS. The Tso Lan is a Black IS with a cape hood like wings, and a second scythe on his back. His mask stays as a skull, his IS look more like defense than hand to hand combat. The group amaze to see male's other than Ichika controlling an IS, **"** **So ladies are you ready to see an IS fight between two guys."**

"You know that I pierce you right," Red Death say to Grim Reaper. He looks to where he pierces him and know that mean. "Bleeding Heart," the tip of the spear create blood to transform to a scythe. Red Death take standby phase ready to charge to Grim Reaper.

 **"** **Well I guess that this a copycat battle, there still something you forgot Red Death."** The Grim Reaper charge as did Red Death too with their scythe clashing too each other. "The original is better than the copy."

 _Unknown Place_

Ichika lay on a floor in dark place. He twitches in his eye, Ichika eyes open slowly. He couldn't see anything. He tries to get up, but he feels pain in his body. Then the light turns on. Ichika feel worry about this, he hears foot step coming behind him. He turns his head to see Laura in a dress. Ichika try to speak to her with a weak tone, "Laura is that you."

She look back opening her both eyes to see their bright yellow, "I'm Laura Bodewig, I'm Chloe Chronicle."

 **(To the follower and favorite, I post this story two days early because I'll be busy with some things. So they will be no Steven Universe Chapter this week, but I will post two Chapter on 9/4/17)**


	22. Chapter 22 Now when you need to know

"Laura Bodewig was an incomplete person, but compare to me, I'm complete," Chloe Chronic said to Ichika.

Ichika feel mad that she is making fun of Laura, but that not his only problem. As Ichika call his IS "Byakushiki," it didn't appear.

Chloe Chronic say, "Your IS been disactivate when Tabane Shinonono Transport you here." Ichika didn't understand what she meant that Tabane Transported him here, but the last thing he remember that he was talking to Dan. Chloe turn around to walk to her computer and type.

Tabane appear in the monitor, "Is Ikkun Awake or is Bloody Eagle," she says with a cheerful tone. Ichika is surprise that Tabane know about Bloody Eagle.

Chloe reply, "Ichika Orimura is present at this moment. What would you want me to do with him?"

"Just bring him to memory chamber so I can see what other secret he knows in his head," the monitor shut down and Chole look back at Ichika.

"You Know that she going to dissect your brain to see what other secret Bloody Eagle keeping from Tabane Shinonono," Ichika expression is fear for what is in store for him.

 _IS Arena Under Attack_

Red Death and Grim Reaper look to each other IS and see that this is someone grave. They Charge to each other and when their blade touches it is a sound boom not a wave. Houki see this is the moment that they get Ms. Orimura, Maya and Ichika. "Charlotte and Cecilia go to see if Ms. Orimura and Maya are ok, Tatenashi and Rin see if there any casualty, Kanzashi use your IS to scan the area," they agree the order of Houki.

Kanzashi say to Houki, "There are two beeps come two directions opposite direction," Houki fly to Kanzashi to see what the scanner showing, "The one on south is military unit, but the other is an unknown unit in the north, but there are big as 25-50." Houki feel that this must be the worst thing she see.

 _The IS Destroyed Monitor_

As Chifuyu Hold Maya in her arm, "Maya stay with me."

Maya eye starting to lose sight and she feel that she is losing control of her body. Maya try to speak with a hurting tone, "Ms. Ori….mura I thing I wo…n't make it out."

Chifuyu say, "Don't worry Maya people are coming to save us." Chifuyu hear firing missile hitting the ruble, as it keeps going Maya fell unconscious. The Ruble exploded and Chifuyu cover Maya. Chifuyu look to see Charlotte and Cecilia.

They fly to see Maya is in bad shape, Chifuyu hand Maya to Charlotte and Cecilia carry Chifuyu.

 _IS Arena Under Attack_

As Cecilia and Charlotte carry Maya and Chifuyu to the Hospital. Tatenashi and Rin help get people out of the Arena. Houki have think of an idea to get everyone out of here, but her only option for her is to run. Kanzashi see that Houki thinking away out, but the group will be here in 17 minutes. "Houki what should we do," Kanzashi say to get Houki back in reality.

Houki snap out of it and order, "Kanzashi send a message to personal in IS Academy to escape the island."

"But Houki the train is the only way out and if this attack come the train will be destroyed."

Houki then see that there still student of IS Academy haven't left the island, "Send a message to the student that they need to put IS on because this is what the Academy prepare us for." As Kanzashi send the message Houki is concern of Ichika.

 _The Secret Lab_

Ichika is sit down on a chair and Chloe put a helmet on him. "What are going to do to me," move his head to avoid the helmet, but the chair grab his head to stop.

"I'm going to check your mind and see what Bloody Eagle secret that Tabane want to know," Chloe put the helmet and turn it on. As the helmet turn on Ichika pupil shrink and his head fell back with eye close. Chloe walk to her mobile chair and put a second helmet on.

As she is about to turn on Tabane call her from the monitor, "Chloe I need you finish this quick as possible, because a masses attack on IS Academy all around the world."

Chloe reply, "Understand that this is destroying or plan to trap everyone in an illusion." Tabane end her call and Chloe turn on helmet. Chloe pupil shrink and her head fell back. Chloe see a rainbow portal leading her to Ichika mind, but it started turning orange light and dark.

 _Ichika Mind_

As Chloe enter in the water, she rises above the water. As got out of the water, Chloe step on the water and see the sun setting. **"You know that this place is for 'Authorized Personal Only' Chloe."** She turns around to see Bloody Eagle Stand in front of her. He and stop next to her, **"You know you are going to die here."**

Chloe reply "Your wrong on that," she opens her eye to create her illusion in this world, "I can control everything."

Bloody Eagle mask eye hole glow red, **"Your wrong and I'm right."** The white illusion is stop and crush like a mirror. Chloe is amazed to see that her ability isn't strong enough to stop it. **"This is my world and I control it, beside as a citizen you need to know the right path."**

Chloe see that Bloody Eagle let her go, but she that this may be difficult to open doors. As she walks away Bloody Eagle see the sun is half way setting.

Meanwhile, Ichika is awake next to the White Knight. As he tried to get up, but the shock wave that hit his head made him too weak through his mind. White Knight see that this is an opportunity to get out of here.

 _IS Academy Under Attack_

Red Death and Grim Reaper battle is deadliest that ever been seen, there blade clash with each other destroying the arena. Red Death fly up and the Grim Reaper follow him. **"Underworld Seal,"** the Grim Reaper say to get him down, but Red Death is flying to fast. As he got high in the air over the clouds, he knows by this distance Grim Reaper can't do Underworld Seal. The Grim Reaper see Red Death, **"So you brought me here to stop the destruction of the arena. You really gotten soft after this years."**

"And you gotten stupid after this years," Red Death reply. "But that not reason why I brought you here. I want to know why do you follow Satan?"

 **"** **I follow anyone if they have something I want, so to answer your question I'm a hit man."** Grim Reaper charge to Red Death. He is going to Block, but his spear break from the rush of Grim Reaper attack. The he is going to attack again, but Red Death you the blood to create a shield to block it.

Red Death say, "I will never stop fight for Bloody Eagle because this is the last promise I am making for him."

 **"** **So, the sun setting on him now,"** Grim Reaper know what the meaning that Ichika mind sun setting background mean.

That moment Red Death charge at him and staff turn to a spear. "Don't insult my friend," he says with an angry tone.

Meanwhile Houki and the other get everyone out of island. Houki say to Kanzashi, "Kanzashi how many people left in the island."

"68 Percent of people still in the island and at this rate only 8 percent people will leave the island before the attack." With those result, this will not end well even if they carry 3 or 4 people it would help, but they still a chance that they won't make it.

 _The Hospital_

Chifuyu in the hospital with Charlotte and Cecilia. Charlotte ask Chifuyu, "Ms. Orimura are you ok?"

"No, I'm sorry for not seeing this coming," she replies with a sad tone.

Cecilia reply, "But miss Ms. Orimura the attack was surprise that know suspect."

"I know the attack was coming," Charlotte and Cecilia are surprise to here this. "We had install that Phantom Task was going to attack when the graduation ceremony starts and the military was prepared for the attack, but this some other organization."

Cecilia say with a worry tone, "Then this some surprise attack that happen."

As Chifuyu listen to Cecilia, she looks to the T.V. to see something unreal. "Dunois turn the volume on the T.V." Charlotte turn the volume on T.V. to hear.

"IS Academy all around the world are under attack by mysterious IS pilot that are somehow male solider, yes when I mean male solider there are male solider."

Chifuyu, Charlotte and Cecilia now understand that the attack was not the IS Academy, but all over the world Academy were attack. Upon hearing, this they feel that room getting cold, Chifuyu feel this similar like her attack in the monitor room. As she looks to the door to a someone wearing an Artic outfit with a hood cover up it face. As Chifuyu body is freezing she can only think about her little brother. Their body froze, but there still alive under the ice covering their body.

 _Ichika Mind_

As Ichika see White Knight standing in front of him. White Knight speak to Ichika, "Do you know why the sun is setting in this world."

"Why should I know?" Ichika reply to White Knight with curious tone.

"Because this might affect this world and you the same."

Ichika feel something strange as he sees the sun setting, "Then what is the reason for the sun setting."

White Knight reply "That this world time is over as is for me and Bloody Eagle to disappear from this world and from you. Once the sun set we disappear forever and so will your ability to control an IS."

That moment here from White Knight, he is shock to here that as soon the sun set he lose his ability to control an IS. Ichika ask, "But how can this be."

"Do you ever wonder where IS ability came from?" White Knight reply. "Your ability was given to you and it was Bloody Eagle who prepare to shut down your ability forever."

As Ichika is confuse from what White is telling him, but then **. "So, if it isn't the big bad white bitch,"** Ichika turn right to see Bloody Eagle.

"So, you dealt with her."

 **"** **Trust me bitch I can handle anything, but you are the one annoys me the most."**

Ichika stand up and walk to Bloody Eagle, "Did you know that I will lose my ability to control an IS when this world sun set."

Bloody Eagle see that White Knight told him the truth, he put both his hand in Ichika shoulder. **"Kid it true, but there more than that. Once this the sun set me and White Knight will disappear forever and you won't even remember us."**

"But why is this happening?"

 **"** **Kid I been with you since the day Houki left and I want you to know that I need you to trust me on this or something may go wrong. I know that you lose your IS ability it ok."**

"How is ok." Ichika yell at Bloody Eagle.

Bloody Eagle reply removing his mask to it Ichika face, **"Ichika in the end it isn't the ability the define the path or the person, but by the choice and the obstacle you face in the world. I believe that you can do it and know matter what happen your friend will always be there with you."** His word sparks a glimpse of hope for Ichika that he fears are no longer with him.

White Knight see that this is destroying her plan. She need to unleash her trump card, "Ichika do you ever wonder who kill Laura Bodewig."

Ichika turn to White Knight to listen what she is saying. **"Do even think of it,"** Bloody Eagle attack White Knight, but she blocks it.

"It was Bloody Eagle," that moment Ichika didn't believe, but then a memory orb appears. Show him Bloody Eagle took over his body and kill Laura.

Ichika is cover and dark red aura that he yells, "You bastard, you kill Laura." Bloody Eagle from behind that White Knight break him and now that this mean trouble is coming.

 **(To follower the next chapter will be the last and with the prologue.)**


	23. Chapter 23 The Truth came out

Bloody Eagle see Ichika is in rage. White Knight see it went as plan so the next stage begin, the tree grabs Bloody Eagle arms and legs. "You know Ichika, I will forgive from betraying me, if you say this word," Ichika look back and agree with White Knight, "Your strong Ichika you will never be weak."

Ichika start to say those word, "Your strong Ichika." Bloody Eagle struggle to get out, but no use. Ichika saying the last the line, "You will never be."

 **"** **No Ichika,"** Bloody Eagle yell to stop.

"Weak," But it is too late for him. Ichika feel strange than something happening to him. White Knight glow bright white to see her plan work. As Ichika see his hand turning to sand and it is being absorb behind him. Ichika look back to see White Knight is absorbing him. His body turn to sand and absorb quick. Ichika look to Bloody Eagle and say with his last breath, "I'm Sorry."

Ichika is absorb by White Knight and the IS armor that cover her broke. The armor break and reveal there are chain around her. The helmet is destroyed and the body to see White Knight true form that look like Ichika, but with white hair and red eyes. As White Knight walk toward Bloody to say, "So this is the end of you Bloody and Eagle. And you say my plan won't work."

 **"** **And third is that the only way out is through me Kid."** Bloody Eagle push the branches to him and it break them. He in the ground in crouch position and stand up. **"You do know that for killing a friend that I pour my heart out will die,"** he cracks his knuckle.

"Then I will see that only one of us can be here and it will be me," White Knight stand in a kendo position and summon a Katana sword.

 _IS Academy Under Attack_

Kanzashi try to contact Cecilia again, but no respond and with Charlotte the same. "Houki there not responding to my calls," Houki is concern about Cecilia and Charlotte, but as she tries to think she look right to see the unknown military unit. She looks left to see Japan military unit came.

"We need to go now," Houki yell so everyone knows that the cu to leave. As the student flee the island.

Rin look back to see Houki moving to the IS Academy, "Houki hurry up and run."

Houki stop and reply, "Not without Ichika."

She continues to fly, Rin follow so did Kanzashi and Tatenashi.

 _IS Principle office_

As Ms. Tsukumo still in her office, she looks to mirror to see that the main event is coming. "Isn't boring to see the fight and not have an interest to join."

She looks back a man wearing a tuxedo and wearing a Satan mask in the shadow. "Are you the one who started this?" Ms. Tsukumo ask him.

"Why do want to know?" he asks her.

"Because I'm the principle of the IS Academy."

"Me is just that it was getting boring until I start the fun."

"You believe destruction is fun?" Ms. Tsukumo ask him.

"Yes, but it away temporary. Then if you want more you need something stronger like a war, but just any war a globe war." Satan mask eyes glow red and Ms. Tsukumo see his eye. She started to feel weak and at that moment she is his toy. Satan mask stop glowing and say, "I guess she will be useful for a while." He walks toward her desk to see the computer, as he types to get information but to see that the camera informs to see Ichika harem came. Satan take his phone out and call "Frost Bite need you to finish the job and come here."

"I moving the girls beside do you believe that Bloody Eagle will join us after this."

"He a person that you don't want piss off, but if you have something that he wants then he follows." Satan end the call and sit in the shair waiting for his guest.

 _Ichika Mind_

White Knight charge to Bloody Eagle and is going to slash. Bloody Eagle dodge it and grab the wrist of both arms. **"You know what you just did."** he says with an angry tone.

"I got back what you just stole from me." White Knight break free and move back to summon another katana.

Bloody Eagle reply, **"trust me bitch we were created through different way. Me despair and you power."** He summons his weapon with a black aura in the right and red aura in the left. The right is a falcon sword and the right is an eagle sword (look it up if want to see the image).

White Knight see that Bloody Eagle finally going all out for him, "I want you to know that this will be the end of you."

 **"** **You will never beat me because you will always be weak,"** White Knight is mad and he charge to him.

Bloody Eagle block both blade and kick White Knight stomach. He walks back and Bloody Eagle start attacking by slashing him. White Knight try to deflect the attack, but it not works so he jumps to one the tree. Bloody Eagle jump and spin with his blade like a top. White Knight counter the attack by jumping with roll with the Katana. The spin and roll bounce back to both.

White Knight decide to deploy his IS, he yell "Bloody Knight." But nothing appears, he calls again but still nothing.

 **"** **The reason that you can't summon because I change the name of it and it can only be summoned by two other things."** Bloody Eagle was prepared if this ever happen, but he wishes it will never be use. Now the battle will be longer, but he worries if the IS Academy send a search part for Ichika.

 _IS Academy Dorm_

Kanzashi and Tatenashi heading for Ichika room to see he is there. Tatenashi feel strange that out of this hole battle that Ichika didn't notice. As they got to Ichika, Tatenashi decided to go first.

 _Ichika Room_

As they open his door, Tatenashi see someone in blue winter wearing a hood looking out the window. "Ichika is that you," Tatenashi say.

 **"** **No, but I just know that he not here."** He turns around to see he is wearing google and mask. Tatenashi move back but it is too late she froze and with Kanzashi. **"This was fucking easy."**

 _IS Cafeteria_

Rin see that Ichika not here, but is curious to know where he been. As she continues searching, Rin hear foot step approaching. "Ichika is that-" she pauses to see a someone wearing a tuxedo and a Satan mask.

He stops and say, **"You true love left here as someone else."**

"Who are you and have you anything to do with Ichika?" Rin says with a serious tone.

 **"** **I did nothing, but just want to talk to him."** Satan reply.

Rin deploy her Souten Gagetsu, "If you don't make sense I will end you."

 **"** **If something like 'come at me flat chest' it will be useless."** Satan mask move his hand ready to flick her. She rushes, but when Rin blade touch his flick finger. Satan flick and Rin flew through the wall. Satan walk toward her, and crouch down see Rin unconscious. **"I didn't see anything that you have to offer me, but Bloody Eagle something in you so I guess I need you."**

 _IS Locker room_

Houki is in the locker room to see that there was fight here. She remembers that her sister Tabane was her, but with this much damage Houki feel that this different then. As she tries to figure it out, someone speak. **"You know that this boring to think of mystery when the answer is right in front of you."**

Houki turn around to see Satan, but he is dragging Rin on his shoulder. Houki say with an angry tone, "What did you do to Rin."

He replies, **"I just flick her."**

She deploys her twin blade, "Do you know what happen here."

 **"** **If I tell you than you must here how you destroy him."** Satan see Houki is confuse with rage. But she started to feel cold around her. **"So, you deal with the sister."** Houki look back to see frostbite. Houki feel that she can't move and she charge to Satan to at least end him. He didn't move, he watch as Houki body starting to slow down. By the point where the twin blade stops where they both where close to his neck. **"You should have talk more."** Satan put his hand Houki cheek.

 _In the Sky_

Red Death and Grim Reaper fight in the sky with all their might but it came to a conclude when they sense Satan. Red Death ask Grim Reaper "Do you feel him."

"Hahaha he Here," Grim Reaper say with a cheerful tone.

 _Ichika Mind_

Bloody Eagle and White Knight battle is fears, the world sun is inches away to set. Bloody Eagle feel something that he may use it as an advantage. White Knight look to the sun and see that he must end it with his deadliest attack. White Knight move back and hold the sword in a kendo way. The sword glow bright white, she charges ready to clash with his deadly attack "Heaven Slash."

Bloody Eagle stand still know what going happen next. White Knight attack slash, but he crouches and he deploy a hidden blade in his left wrist. White Knight feels something that he never feels before. "White Knight," he looks to him rising, **"We are like two side of the coin that we are different and I believe it time that we end this."**

With his last ounce of breath White Knight see something, "You know that Ichika gone forever and you will have walk this earth forever with this burden." White Knight body turn to water, **"Then I'll make amends and do right by Ichika."** The sunset and the world turn dark.

 _Laboratory_

Bloody Eagle open his eyes in Ichika body, now he knows that he is gone for good. As he looks at his hand, the helmet is removed to see Satan. **"It was boring in the mind right,"** he says with Chloe died body dripping blood from a slice neck. Bloody Eagle stand up ready to fight, but Satan hold up a hand and to say something.


	24. Chapter epilogue

Infinite Stratos The Dark side of Ichika Epilogue

Satan show Bloody Eagle Ichika friend are cryogenic frozen. **"So, you spared them, but why"** Bloody Eagle look to Satan.

"Because I need you for something."

Bloody Eagle close his eye, **"Let me guess World War 3."**

" **That the Final step fuck bastard,"** Bloody Eagle look back to see Grim Reaper and Red Death removing his mask.

"I'm sorry for not keeping your promise," Dan look down, but he looks up "Is Ichika still in your mind."

Blood Eagle take his breath and speak, "I'm sorry Dan, but White Knight got the best of me." Dan hear that Ichika is gone now.

Satan speak, "Bloody Eagle without Ichika than I believe you have lost your humanity then should join me."

Bloody Eagle look and accept the offer.

 _The future_

The year 2025, it been six year since Satan started his plan and create the world first civil war with men and women. It collapses to World War 3 that taken to a body count to 100,000,000 with wound up to 600,000,000.

Underground where Kanzashi, Tatenashi, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia, Chifuyu and Houki lie in dormant in frozen. They dream of the world they want to live.


End file.
